


Bargaining Chips

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: President Bartlet and his staff go to Israel to help the peace process, when two of his staff members are kidnapped.





	1. Bargaining Chips

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

This story includes everything up through Noel. It's three months later and everyone goes to Israel to try and set up a peace agreement between the Israelis and Palestinians. Not everyone is pleased about this, however as the staff soon finds out. How far will they go for peace when some of their own are being held captive? 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 1 

(Josh's office) 

"Donna!" Josh yelled. 

"What could you possibly need now?" Donna muttered aloud as she walked to Josh's office. 

"I heard that. Are you about ready to go?" Josh asked. 

"Yes. Josh, will you tell me again while I'm the only assistant going?" Donna complained. 

"Well, for one you complained two weeks ago when I didn't take you with me to Las Vegas." Josh stated. 

"That was Vegas!" Donna exclaimed. 

"I figured that you would be mad if I left you behind this time. I was just trying to be the considerate boss." Josh said as he gave her a small smile. 

"This isn't about that pact you and Sam made is it?" Donna asked as Josh's eyes opened wide. 

"Pact? What pact with Sam?" Josh asked innocently. 

"The one to get drunk in every country you visit." Donna replied as Josh's face fell. 

"I can't believe you would think that low of us." Josh finally said. 

"Oh yeah you only have a tally sheet in your desk. What's it up to, ten, eleven?" Donna asked. 

"Fourteen but that's beside the point." Josh admitted.  
"Oh really, how come?" Donna asked, anxiously waiting for his answer. 

"You are the only one besides us that know about the plan. I couldn't exactly tell that to Leo. You know I did have to have another reason to bring you along." Josh protested. 

"Leo knows about your guys plan. He heard you after neither one of you got to drink in Spain." Donna replied. 

"I told them we should've stayed longer. We didn't have the chance." Josh muttered. 

"So what are we going to do in Israel?" Donna asked. 

"Try and set up a more successful peace agreement. The plan that Bartlet has might actually work." Josh said as his face beamed with pride. 

"You guys ready?" C.J. called glumly. 

"Yeah, we will be right there." Josh called back. 

"What's wrong with her?" Donna asked. 

"She doesn't agree with the plan." Josh commented. 

"Well, who else agrees with it? Sam and Toby do right?" Donna asked hopefully. 

"Actually, I think I am the only one who does." Josh commented softly. 

"Wow. Is that why C.J. sounded upset?" Donna asked. 

"They don't know. Leo was strongly opposed to it, so that kind of took over the meeting. The rest of them were grumbling on their way out." Josh replied as he led her out of his office. 

"So you believe in it and you haven't told anyone?" Donna questioned, as her eyes grew wide. 

"Let's just say that I have a newfound appreciation for peace." Josh commented slowly. 

"Hey guys." Sam said as he caught up to them. 

"Hey Sam." Josh replied as he smiled at his best friend. 

"At least we will have time to sightsee after we land." Sam said devilishly. 

"Not so fast guys." Leo said as he came up behind the trio. 

"What did we do?" Josh asked innocently. 

"Donna, I hold you responsible for keeping them away from alcohol until the last night we are there." Leo ordered. 

"Oh I planned on it." Donna assured him. 

"Smooth move, Josh. Asking if your assistant could come along brought us a babysitter." Sam muttered. 

"Hey they already knew about our plan." Josh defended to which Donna and Leo both chuckled. 

"How stupid do they think we are?" Donna asked as the reached the transport to the plane. 

"Good point." Josh admitted.

(Aboard Air Force One, several hours later) 

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Toby asked grumpily. 

"Shhh, keep your voice down." Josh whispered as he pointed to Donna's head on his shoulder. 

"Well?" Toby asked in a quieter voice, trying to be a little more considerate of the sleeping people around him. 

"Can't a guy be in a good mood?" Josh asked with a shrug. 

"You know Josh that this plan will never work." Toby grumbled. 

"Peace has to be established sometime." Josh commented softly. 

"Aren't you the least bit apprehensive about going into a region where Jews are killed everyday?" Toby asked. 

"Shouldn't I be more worried about the Muslim children who are killed because they throw stones?" Josh countered. 

"You know what I meant." Toby said annoyed. 

"I think I'd be more worried about going to WWII Germany if you know what I mean." Josh replied. 

"They are going to resent us you know? I mean especially you and me." Toby stated. 

"Who says that no one resents you now?" Josh joked. 

"There are times when I wish that, that bullet had killed you." Toby muttered, but then he realized he had said it aloud. 

"That would've made your life too easy." Josh replied, brushing Toby's comment aside. 

"Yeah well it's still a bad idea." Toby grumbled. 

"Go back to sleep Toby." Josh said as he closed his own eyes. 

"I can't with Snoring Ugly over there." Toby said as he pointed over to Sam. 

"Toby, just plug your ears then." Josh replied without opening his eyes. 

"Just plug your ears then. You just wait Joshua." Toby muttered though this time it was under his breath. 

"Night Toby." Josh replied knowing that Toby had muttered something to himself. 

"Good night Josh." Toby replied with mock sweetness. 

(Another part of the plane, same time) 

"Leo, you've seemed tense this whole flight." Jed commented. 

"I just don't know what we hope to accomplish in four days, sir." Leo grumbled. 

"You are sounding dangerously like Toby you know?" Jed replied trying to get his Chief of Staff to smile. 

"I guess there are worse people to imitate." Leo remarked offhandedly. 

"Leo, does everyone else feel the same way as you do?" Jed asked. 

"Josh and Sam..." Leo started but was cut off. 

"I didn't mean plans to get drunk." Jed protested. 

"I wasn't aware you knew about that, sir." Leo defended. 

"Everyone knows about that." Jed smiled. 

"I told Donna to keep an eye on them, sir." Leo stated.  
"Very well. But who else believes in this plan?" Jed asked. 

"Well, I don't know. I know that Toby and C.J. are both strongly opposed to the idea. And I think Sam wonders why we all had to come." Leo replied. 

"What about Josh? Let me guess he gave you the tirade that you desperately wanted to give me." Jed theorized. 

"No, that was Toby who did that. Come to think of it I don't think I heard Josh's position on it." Leo stated as he tried to remember having a conversation with Josh. 

"That's odd. Josh is usually pretty good at vocalizing his opinions." Jed stated. 

"He has to agree with you then. That's got to be why he's kept his mouth shut. He doesn't want to face Toby or C.J.'s wrath." Leo commented. 

"Yeah they are kind of pissed." Jed replied with a chuckle. 

"I'm just worried that he might not be ready to handle this yet." Leo said slowly. 

"What do you mean?" Jed asked quietly. 

"It's just that the region we are going to is prone to gunfire." Leo commented softly. 

"I don't think any of us will ever be ready to hear gunfire without remembering that night." Jed replied, as he looked Leo in the eye. "Josh will be fine. He has been for a long time." 

"I know. I guess I was more thinking about me." Leo stated softly. 

"I think people know by now not to mess with The President of the United States!" Jed exclaimed. 

"God, I hope so." Leo mumbled.  


  


  


	2. Bargaining Chips 2

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 2 

(Across the street from a hotel in Jerusalem) 

"Have they arrived yet?" A man named Amir asked in Arabic. 

"Not yet." His friend Armand replied. 

"Did Abdul say who he wanted us to kidnap?" Amir asked. 

"Someone important. Like the Deputy Chief of Staff or something, here is his picture." Armand replied as he threw it at Armand. 

"Do you think they will react kindly to this?" Amir asked with a chuckle. 

"That we plan on killing one of their own? I can't see why they would approve." Armand replied with a smile. 

"I wonder if any of them are Jewish. That would be even better." Amir commented. 

"Yeah I know. But Abdul said that doesn't matter. Look the limos are pulling up." Armand said as he pointed out the window. 

"Pretty soon they will find out what a waste this peace idea was." Amir laughed. 

"Or at least Mr. Lyman will." Armand joked. 

(Inside the hotel) 

"Okay guys, it's now eleven and we don't have anything pressing for you to do this afternoon. So you are free to go sightseeing. Just remember what I told you." Leo said as he looked at Josh and Sam. 

"Well, I'm going to bed." Toby commented. 

"Me too." C.J. replied as everyone raised their eyebrows. 

"C.J." Josh mocked. 

"Joshua, you know what I meant. In separate beds!" C.J. exclaimed angrily.  
"You don't know how easy it is to set you off." Josh chuckled. 

"Well, some of us aren't as dirty minded as you." Toby commented. 

"Really, I saw that grin on your face." Josh replied, to which Donna gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. 

"Be nice." She warned. 

"What did I do?" Josh asked innocently. 

"Try to survive the afternoon in one piece." Leo commented dryly. 

"What time do you need us back?" Josh asked excitedly, ignoring Leo's remark. 

"He looks like a newborn puppy." Donna joked to which Josh frowned. 

"Meet at my room at five." Leo said as he walked away 

"Okay, and try to stay out of trouble guys." C.J. warned. 

"Trouble, who is going to get into trouble?" Josh asked with a grin. 

"Donna, I pity you more and more every day." Toby replied before he turned to leave. 

"Sure you don't wanna come with us C.J.?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. And I meant what I said about staying out of trouble." C.J. replied as she walked away. 

"What does she think is going to happen anyway?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Come on let's get out of this hotel and see the glorious city." Josh stated. 

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble now." Donna muttered as she trailed along behind them. 

They began to walk down the street and Sam's eyes lit up. He saw an old bookstore. He stopped and gave them both a pleading look. Josh laughed and Donna groaned. 

"Can I go in?" Sam pleaded. 

"Well, I don't really want to, but that doesn't mean that you can't." Josh replied with a sigh. 

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Donna asked. 

"The Wailing Wall." Josh said softly. 

"The what?" Sam asked. 

"The Wailing Wall." Josh repeated slowly. 

"How much further down is it? I mean we could meet at that café in like an hour if you want?" Sam asked as he pointed across the street. 

"Okay with you Donna?" Josh asked. 

"So I do get some say in this?" Donna questioned. 

"Well, yes..." Josh stated as his voice trailed. 

"Please Donna." Sam begged. 

"Okay, Sam can go into the bookstore and I'll go with Josh to the Crying Wall." Donna replied as she threw her hands up. 

"The Wailing Wall." Josh corrected. 

"Whatever, see you guys in an hour." Sam said as he dashed into the bookstore. 

"Why are we going to see a wall?" Donna asked. 

"Because it's not just any wall. It's kind of a holy wall. Besides, I promised someone that I would visit it if I ever got the chance." Josh replied gently. 

"Who did you promise?" Donna asked as they stopped in front of the aforementioned site. 

"Not now." Josh said quietly. 

Donna watched as he went over closer to the wall and he knelt down. Figuring that it was the polite thing to do she went over and knelt down beside him. She closed her eyes as Josh had done and she could hear him faintly whispering something. She strained a little more and realized that it was in Hebrew or something. 

While they were kneeling Amir and Armand began to walk up behind them. It had already been decided that they were going to grab Donna as well for good measure. They hadn't expected to get so lucky by having Josh go out with Secret Service protection. Now, he could easily be abducted from a public place. 

Amir jabbed a gun into Donna's back and Armand did the same to Josh. Donna's eyes widened with fear. Josh glanced over at her and gave her a pleading look, which she took to meant to stay calm. Amir made a command in somewhat broken English. Josh and Donna got up slowly, but not before Josh emptied out the contents of one of his pockets. Thankfully, this action had gone unnoticed. 

Amir and Armand lead them to an awaiting van. They opened the slide door and they shoved Josh and Donna inside. Donna grabbed a hold of Josh as he tried to sooth her silently. Before the van took off, Armand jumped in the back and he jabbed them both with a needle. Josh and Donna were asleep before they could even protest. 

(At the café an two hours later) 

"Okay guys where are you?" Sam asked aloud to nobody in particular. 

Josh and Donna were late and they weren't just mildly late, they were extremely late. Sam was a politician so he was used to having everybody run behind. But they were in Israel and nothing should have delayed them. Sam was starting to get very upset. 

He finally asked a waiter for directions to the wall that Josh had wanted to see so badly. The waiter laughed as Sam had called it the Crying Wall. Sam just shrugged it off as the man gave him directions. Leave it to Josh to be the only one who knew the thing's proper name. 

Sam reached the site but was dismayed when he didn't see Josh or Donna. Sam knew that Josh and Donna cared about each other and that neither one of them had acted on that notion. 

"You two had better not be in bed somewhere." Sam muttered aloud. 

He turned to leave when he noticed a familiar pager on the ground. He rolled his eyes because he figured that Josh must have dropped it. From the scratch marks on it, it looked like he dropped it quite often. But Sam also noticed Josh's Security Pass and a picture. He gingerly picked them up. 

A sinking feeling struck in the pit of his stomach. There was a reason that this stuff had been left behind. The pager could be explained but not the other items. The picture appeared to be one of a little boy Josh and an older girl. The creases in the picture told Sam that Josh had looked at it often. No, something definitely wasn't right. 

(Somewhere else in the city, the same time) 

Josh woke up with an extremely dry mouth. He suddenly remembered being thrown into a van. He looked over and found Donna sleeping peacefully next to him on the couch they were on. Josh went to touch her but realized his hands were tied behind his back. 

As he struggled to loosen whatever he was tied with Donna woke up. Her eyes filled with horror as she too remembered what had happened. 

"Josh, where are we?" Donna asked in a shaky voice. 

"I'm not sure." Josh replied slowly. 

He looked around the room for anything that could give him a clue. But he found none. He also noticed for the first time that his shirt had been removed. A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as he also realized what else was missing. 

"What is it Josh?" Donna asked frightened. 

"My necklace is gone too." Josh replied quietly. 

Donna gave him a puzzled look. She didn't know that Josh wore a necklace. She had no problem with men who did it was just that Josh didn't seem like the type who did. She gasped when she remembered a necklace that she had given him for Christmas. With everything that had happened since then she had forgotten. 

"Do you think they will hurt you because you had on the Star of David?" Donna asked slowly. 

"I don't think it was their original motivation." Josh replied. 

"I'm sorry." Donna moaned. 

"Don't be. I have a feeling this has nothing to do with you." Josh stated as the door flung open.

 


	3. Bargaining Chips 3

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 3 

(C.J.'s Hotel Room-the same time) 

"Toby what happened to us?" C.J. asked as she laid sprawled out on a bed and Toby sat in a chair. 

"What do you mean what happened to us?" Toby asked. 

"Where did our sense of adventure go? Shouldn't we have gone with the three of them?" C.J. asked. 

"I think that Josh was the one who wanted to go, Donna and Sam were just a long for the ride." Toby replied with a slight smile. 

"Yeah Josh does seem a little eager. I wonder why?" C.J. asked. 

"I think he believes in what we are trying to do here." Toby replied. 

"Really? I figured he was against it for pretty much the same reasons we all are." C.J. responded with a sigh. 

"He talked about it with me on the plane a little. He made the point that peace has to be established sometime." Toby remarked. 

"Yeah. Do you really think we should have brought him with us?" C.J. asked quietly. 

"Why shouldn't we have? Donna's here to help control his outbursts and his drinking." Toby replied. 

"Because we are in a region where gunshots are quite common background noise." C.J. whispered. 

"If you look at it that way, D.C. isn't really a safe place for him to be either. He's fine now." Toby assured her. 

"We missed all the signs last time. What if he loses it again?" C.J. asked. 

"C.J. what are you really scared of?" Toby asked softly. 

"I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." C.J. replied. 

"I think it's just your job. You're worried about something bad being leaked to the press. You've been blindsided so many times that your defenses are always up." Toby theorized. 

"Toby, I don't mean that kind of feeling." C.J. protested. 

"Everything will be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I really should get some sleep before tonight." Toby said as he got up to leave. 

"I hope you're right." C.J. whispered as she watched him walk away. 

(Somewhere in the city) 

Josh watched as Donna's eyes widened with fear. She shrank back on the couch as the door opened wider. Josh longed to hold her but his restrained hands prevented him from doing so. So he did the only thing he could do, and that was position himself so that his body was shielding hers. 

"Get up!" A menacing looking man ordered Josh. 

Before Josh could respond, the man grabbed a hold of his left arm and he yanked up to his feet. Josh could almost hear Donna trembling in fear. The man ignored her and he pulled Josh out of the room. Josh would've walked out by himself but the man was too strong and was walking too fast for him to keep up. 

He took Josh down the hall and then he threw him down hard in a wooden chair. Josh landed on the chair with a loud thump. Pain shot through him, but Josh made no sound. He had become quite good at holding out how much pain he was in while he was recovering from being shot. Every grimace had caused Donna to hover over him, so he had perfected a method of hiding his pain until she was out of sight. A tactic that could help him now. 

Two other men entered the room. Josh recognized one of them from earlier. The second man was holding Josh's necklace. Josh didn't like the way the man was rolling it in his fingers. He longed to jump up and scream at them all for what they were doing to Donna, but he stopped himself. He couldn't let them hurt her. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Joshua Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff to President Bartlet?" The man with his necklace said in heavily accented English. 

"We brought a girl too." Amir, the man from earlier added in Arabic. 

Josh was a little lucky because he had studied Arabic at Harvard. One of his roommates had been Arabic so he had picked up a little bit of the language. But he doubted he should make them aware of this fact. 

"So where is the welcoming dinner going to be held tonight?" Necklace man asked, catching Josh off guard. 

"I don't know." Josh replied when he wanted to say, how the hell should I know? 

"I sensed some hesitation in your answer. Rashad, will you show him how we respond to hesitation?" Necklace man asked. 

The man that had Josh into the room came over and punched him in the chest. But this was more than a regular blow. Rashad had hit him right in his scar. That area was still extremely tender and Rashad must've figured it would be. It took all of Josh's will not to yelp in pain. 

"Now, let me try again, where is the welcoming dinner going to be held?" Necklace man asked. 

"I don't know." Josh said as he hid the pain from his voice. 

"Rashad." Necklace man ordered. 

Josh was hit a few more times in the same spot. But this time the pain was too much to hide. Rashad snickered as Josh gasped for air. Necklace man pulled Rashad away. 

"I don't intend to hurt your friends if that is what you are worried about." Necklace man replied. 

"Maybe he doesn't know." Amir said. 

"Ha, you fooled my associate here but you didn't fool me. I know that your president is going to a welcoming banquet tonight and that the peace process will start tomorrow. I only want to tell him what will happen if his plan is allowed to continue." Necklace man replied. 

"What do you intend to do?" Josh asked weakly. 

"I intend to show him what it's like to lose what is important to him. Like losing some of our land will be to us." Necklace man replied. 

"The United States doesn't negotiate with terrorists." Josh said quietly. 

"Oh you had better hope for your sake that they change their minds. I didn't realize you were a Jew when we grabbed you, but I'm going to show them what we are capable of doing to them." Necklace man replied as he broke the chain of the necklace. "Punish him for me will you, Rashad? And Amir, make sure the Americans get the pictures before their dinner." 

Rashad picked up a belt that they had confiscated from Josh and he began to alternate between punching with his fists and whipping him with the belt. Once Josh was good and bloody Amir snapped some pictures. Then Rashad took Josh back to the room where Donna was and he threw him on the floor. 

(Leo's Hotel Room, an hour later) 

Leo and Jed were sitting the beds looking at some photos that had just been delivered. The pictures of a bloodied Josh sickened them. They were trying to decide what to do about it when Sam knocked on Leo's door. Jed nodded slowly as Leo went to open the door. They both knew that everyone else had to be told sometime. 

"Leo, look I don't mean to alarm you but Josh and Donna didn't meet me for lunch, and I haven't been able to find them." Sam said but then he realized that the president was there as well. "I don't mean to interrupt, I'm sure that they are just sightseeing." 

"Sam, come in." Jed said slowly as Leo closed the door. 

"I honestly didn't mean to interrupt, sir." Sam apologized but then noticed a picture on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. 

"Sam, come in." Jed said slowly as Leo closed the door. 

"I honestly didn't mean to interrupt, sir." Sam apologized but then noticed a picture on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. 

"Sam" Leo said slowly as he waited for him to realize who was in the picture. 

"Oh my god, this is Josh isn't it? They took him, didn't they?" Sam asked. 

"We just received this picture a couple of minutes ago." Leo stated softly. 

"What do they want with Josh?" Sam asked, his voice filled with fear. 

"We don't know yet. But we think it has something to do with the peace plan we are here to discuss." Jed said slowly. 

"Well, we are going to stop right? We aren't going to just let them hurt him further are we?" Sam asked searching both of their faces for answers. 

"We have to continue with the plan. If we stop then they will know that they have won." Leo stated quietly. 

"But if we don't stop then they will kill Josh." Sam protested. 

"The United States does not give in to terrorists, Sam. If we start now then they will always try to get away with whatever they want." Leo stated. 

"Mr. President you can't leave Josh hanging out to dry. We have to try and get him back, sir." Sam pleaded. 

"We will try and get him back. But we have to continue on with the peace process as planned." Jed replied, even though it broke his heart to say those words. 

"I can't believe this. Josh nearly died six months ago and you were all gung ho about punishing those guys, but he's kidnaped by terrorists and we are just going to pretend it never happened?" Sam exclaimed. 

"They are trying to use Josh and Donna has bargaining chips to ruin a peace deal that will  
benefit the whole country." Jed defended. 

"With all due respect, sir none of us believe in your plan. None of us think it will work. And I'll be damned if you let Josh be the sacrificial lamb." Sam exploded then he stalked out of the room. 

"I should..." Leo began. 

"No, let him be. He's right you know." Jed stated as he hung his head. 

"You know as well as I do that we want to get Josh back. But I don't know how we can do that and keep the peace plan going." Leo said solemnly. 

"I have never hated my job as much as I do right now." Jed commented angrily. "I feel like I'm being forced to choose between two members of my staff, or peace for many." 

"Shall we tell C.J. and Toby now?" Leo asked. 

"Something tells me that Sam has already beat us to it." Jed replied softly. 

"We'll figure out a way to get them back, sir." Leo assured. 

"I don't think I could live with myself if we didn't." Jed replied as he looked down at one of the pictures. "I just hope we get to them before the terrorists get any worse." 


	4. Bargaining Chips 4

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 4 

(C.J.'s Hotel Room) 

"Someone better have died for you to be banging on my door like that." C.J. grumbled aloud as she threw open the door. 

"Someone might already have." Sam replied with a dejected look on his face. 

"Sam, what happened?" C.J. asked as she let him in. 

"Josh and Donna were kidnapped." Sam said slowly. 

"Very funny, Sam. Now let me get some sleep." C.J. replied. 

"I'm serious. Look at this if you don't believe me." Sam said as he thrust a photo in her face. 

"What the hell is this?" C.J. asked but then gasped when she noticed what it was. "Why did they do this? Who did this?" 

"I don't know." Sam replied angrily. 

"Sam does Toby know about this? Does Leo and the president know about this?" C.J. asked. 

"I don't know if Toby knows or not. But Leo knows, he's where I got the picture from." Sam spit out angrily. 

"Whoa, calm down let me get Toby in here." C.J. suggested as she went to call Toby. 

"What do you guys want? I had at least another hour left to sleep." Toby grumbled. 

"Josh and Donna were kidnapped and you both are angry about losing sleep." Sam exploded. 

"Would you remind repeating what you just said? What do you mean Josh and Donna were kidnapped, weren't they supposed to be sightseeing with you?" Toby countered. 

"Gee Toby, way to make him feel better." C.J. commented as she saw Sam's face fall. "Here look at this." 

"I don't understand how could this have happened?" Toby finally managed to say. 

"I don't know." C.J. replied softly. 

"What about Leo? Does he know?" Toby asked. 

"Yes, and they want to keep this between us. They want to pretend that it never happened." Sam shouted. 

"What do you mean they want to pretend that it never happened?" C.J. asked, her eyes flashing with anger. 

"They don't want to interrupt the peace process because Josh was kidnapped. They don't want the damn terrorists to win. Instead, they want to let them kill my best friend." Sam shouted as tears began to streak down his cheeks. 

"Sam, they didn't say that. I'm sure you misheard them or something." C.J. soothed. 

"Leo said that the United States doesn't negotiate with terrorists." Sam said angrily. 

"Sam, we will talk to them. They can't just not do anything." C.J. exclaimed. 

"Actually..." Toby began but was even a harsh look from C.J. so he stopped. 

"We won't let them do this." C.J. replied. 

(Somewhere in the city) 

Donna was getting worried. Josh had not moved since he was thrown in the room with her. Since they had freed her hands she had done her best to tend to his wounds. His left eye had swollen shut and ugly bruises had begun to form over the rest of his body. His breathing was somewhat labored and she knew that they had aggravated his previous injury. She had never seen it up close before and now was very shocked by it. 

But she tried to push that out of her mind. Josh began to stir. Donna tried to keep him still. 

"Just rest now." Donna pleaded with him. 

"It's okay Donnatella." Josh whispered as though he sensed her fear. 

"No Josh it is definitely not okay." Donna said as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You aren't a target." Josh whispered. 

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Josh, why were we taken? What do they want from us?" Donna cried out. 

"They want to stop the peace process. And they only wanted me, they had to grab you to protect themselves." Josh assured her. 

"To protect themselves? What do I look like, Rambo?" Donna sobbed. 

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Josh soothed. 

"How do they intend to stop the peace process?" Donna asked quietly. 

Josh thought about that for a moment. He knew damn well what they were going to do. They were going to kill him in the hopes of getting the president to change his mind. And when that didn't work, they were going to kill innocent civilians. 

"Well?" Donna demanded. 

"By using me as a bargaining chip." Josh said softly as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. 

"Josh don't you'll hurt yourself even more." Donna said as she tried to force him to stay down. 

"Need..." Josh started to say but he didn't have enough air too. 

Donna realized this and she helped pull him up to a sitting position. Once he was sitting upright he began to cough like they had shown him to do after he was shot. Only this time he was coughing up a little blood. Josh could see through his one eye that Donna was mortified. 

"It'll pass." He whispered. 

"Josh, what if..." Donna's voice trembled. 

"I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them hurt you." Josh soothed. 

(Leo's Hotel Room) 

"What do you mean you want me to tell the press that Josh is sick? Leo, he could be dead by now." C.J. exclaimed angrily. 

"C.J. we don't know what the terrorist demands are yet. All we have gotten is a packet of photos." Leo replied calmly.  
"So lying about where Josh is, is going to help how?" C.J. snapped. 

"We can't give them any attention. That's all they want." Leo stated. 

"And they want to kill Josh! Leo, I can't believe that you want me to do this! Josh is not a sacrificial lamb. We aren't going to just let them kill him!" C.J. shouted. 

"C.J. calm down." Leo urged. 

"Calm down? Josh has been kidnapped by terrorists, beaten to a bloody pulp too I might add, and you want me to calm down. Oh and God knows what they have done to Donna." C.J. exclaimed. 

"C.J. we need to keep this quiet right now." Leo replied. 

"How long do we have to keep this quiet? Huh? What if they kill him? Huh, what the hell are we supposed to tell the press? Are we supposed to tell them that he died of food poisoning?" C.J. shrieked. 

"No of course not..." Leo stammered. 

"I am not saying that Josh is sick. You know why don't you tell them. Why don't you do the whole freaking press conference all by yourself? And when they ask why you are doing it, tell them it's because I quit." C.J. yelled. 

"You can't quit, C.J." Leo said slowly. 

"And you can't hang Josh and Donna out to dry. Leo, I will not allow you guys to do this." C.J. said as her voice started to shake. 

"C.J. we are doing everything we can to find them." Leo said softly. 

"You know I think Josh was the only one who believed in this peace thing. And do you know why that is Leo?" C.J. asked through her tears. 

"Why?" Leo asked quietly. 

"Because he almost died once. He almost died and he's tired of other people dying for senseless reasons." C.J. sobbed. 

"We'll find him." Leo soothed. 

"I'm still not speaking at the press conference. I refuse to lie when Josh's life is on the line." C.J. exclaimed, and exited the room before Leo could respond. 

"Was that C.J. I just saw tearing off down the hall?" Jed asked as he stood in the doorway. 

"Yup." Leo said glumly. 

"I take it she's pissed." Jed offered. 

"She threatened to quit, sir." Leo replied without looking up. 

"I was afraid of that. And I bet that at least Sam is at that point as well." Jed stated. 

"Yeah, what are we going to do, sir?" Leo asked. 

"There's nothing we can do now but wait. They haven't even made any demands yet. All they did was send us pictures of Josh." Jed replied quietly. 

"But do you really think they will stop with him?" Leo asked suddenly. 

"No." Jed finally admitted.

 


	5. Bargaining Chips 5

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 5 

(Somewhere in the city) 

Donna was getting a little worried about Josh. He was in an extreme amount of pain, and he had been continuously been coughing up blood. Josh had also been gasping for air but was trying to play it off. She wasn't buying his nothing is wrong act. He needed help, and he needed it fast. 

"Look what you have done to him! He needs a doctor!" Donna yelled once the door was opened again. 

"Donna, please." Josh begged softly. 

"I will not let you die." Donna cried as Rashad approached her. 

Rashad grabbed Donna by the wrists. Even a weakened Josh couldn't let that continue any longer. Outraged, Josh slowly got up to his feet. He was a little dizzy from the sudden movement but he didn't care. He tried to pry Rashad's hands off of her. 

"Let go of her, she has nothing to do with this." Josh said menacingly in Arabic. 

Surprised, Rashad let go of Donna's wrists. Donna shrank away from him. Josh stood in between the two of them. He had no energy for this and could feel his legs starting to give way. Rashad then grabbed Josh and hauled him out of the room. 

Josh was taken back to where Necklace man was. Necklace man gave Rashad an angry stare. 

"You were supposed to bring the girl." He yelled in Arabic. 

"He wouldn't let me." Rashad replied as he pointed to Josh. 

"Leave her out of this. This has nothing to do with her." Josh said angrily. 

"You must be one stupid American. Not only have you lied about where the dinner was, but you are willing to protect a worthless, what is your word for it, assistant?" Necklace man yelled. 

"I did not lie about where the dinner was and if you hurt her I swear to God." Josh threatened. 

"Oh yeah like I'm going to listen to a Jew." Necklace man snapped. 

"Leave her alone. Hurt me all you want but leave her alone." Josh warned in an angry tone. 

"Or you will what? I do believe you are in no position to be picking fights. Rashad teach him another lesson, and fetch me when you're done. It's about time I prepare the list of demands." Necklace man stated. 

Rashad did what he was told and he beat Josh up even more. He stopped once Josh began to leave a pile of blood on the floor. He brought Necklace man back in and more pictures were taken. This time though they smeared the envelope with Josh's blood. 

"What about the girl?" Rashad asked quietly. 

"I don't know. I had planned on letting her go but I believe his punishment went a little too far. Someone needs to stay with him, because we aren't ready to kill him yet." Necklace man replied. 

"Why not?" Rashad questioned. 

"Because I know they will try and get him back eventually." Necklace man joked. 

"What do you mean eventually?" Rashad asked. 

"Because we are going to leak it to the press. And the American citizens will be outraged that they are willing to be so callus with his life." Necklace man laughed. 

Rashad then took and threw Josh back in the room with Donna. She stayed away from Josh until Rashad was safely out of the room. What had they done to him, she cried to herself? Now Josh's other eye was beginning to swell shut and his breathing was even worse than before. She also knew that he would be coughing up a lot more blood. 

"Oh Josh, why did you protect me like that?" Donna sobbed as she began tending to his wounds with what little supplies she had. 

"Because I love you." Josh said very weakly. 

"Josh." Donna said as she gasped in surprise. 

"I know this is a bad time to bring it up, huh?" Josh laughed even though it obviously hurt him to do so. 

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Donna asked. 

"Because..." Josh began and his voice trailed off. 

"Josh? You had better not leave me yet!" Donna ordered but she received no response from him. 

(Sam's Hotel Room, half-hour later) 

"C.J. you can't just not go to the dinner." Toby pleaded. 

"I am as mad about it as you are, but Toby's right." Sam replied slowly. 

"How can you even say that? Sam he's your best friend. You were the one who came screaming to me about it. How can you even consider going?" C.J. asked. 

"It's our job C.J." Toby stated quietly. 

"How can you even think about doing your job when someone has kidnapped Josh? And it was pure dumb luck that Sam wasn't taken with him." C.J. yelled. 

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't just force them to stop something that hasn't even officially begun yet." Toby countered. 

"We need to find Josh. Sam, say your with me. Please say you're with me." C.J. begged. 

"I will not just let them kill him, but where are we even going to start to look for them?" Sam asked. 

"Mr. Seaborn?" A person said as they knocked on Sam's door. 

"I'm supposed to give you this, sir." A bellhop said once Sam opened the door. 

"Thank you." Sam said as he took the envelope and shut the door again. 

"What is it?" Toby asked. 

"I don't know." Sam said as he began to tear it open, but he stopped suddenly. 

"What's wrong?" C.J. asked. 

"There's blood." Sam said quietly. 

"Give it here." C.J. ordered as she grabbed the envelope and tore it open the rest of the way, spilling pictures out in the process. 

"Is he dead?" Toby asked as he looked at one of the photos. 

"Might as well be." C.J. muttered angrily. 

"Why did they send this to me?" Sam asked as his hands shook with anger. 

"I don't know." Toby said slowly. 

"Look they finally sent those precious demands that Leo was so worried about." C.J. yelled angrily. 

"What do they want?" Sam asked. 

"For the peace process to be ended, and for us to go back home." Toby muttered. 

"Actually they want the peace process to end and they want political prisoners to be released." C.J. replied. 

"Or they'll finish Josh off." Sam finished angrily. 

"Him and many more so it says." C.J replied as she dropped the note in horror. 

"What?" Toby asked as he went to steady the shaking C.J. 

"They want to kill off as many civilians as they can to get us to leave." C.J. sobbed. 

"But that won't make us go away." Toby stated. 

"That'll only bring more of us." Sam said slowly. 

"They want to start a war and to blame us for it." Toby concluded. 

"We can't let that happen." C.J. said quietly. 

"How are we supposed to get Josh back with terms like that?" Sam screamed even though he already knew the answer. 

(Hotel Lobby-same time) 

"And in further news Josh Lyman is feeling under the weather so he will not be attending tonight's dinner." Leo said, as he was finishing up his press conference. 

"Leo why isn't C.J. giving the briefing?" A reporter named Carl asked. 

"She..." Leo began but was interrupted. 

"Is it true that Josh won't be attending the briefing because he was kidnapped by a terrorist group?" A reporter named Joe asked. 

"Now Joe..." Leo began as he felt his face flush, how the hell could they know that? 

"If it's not true then can you explain these pictures?" Joe asked as Leo saw a sea of pictures being distributed amongst members of the press core. Pictures that even he hadn't seen yet. 

"Is this why C.J isn't here at the briefing? Is it because she refused to lie about what happened?" Carl yelled. 

"C.J. didn't come to give the briefing..." Leo stuttered, but then he realized he shouldn't lie anymore. "She didn't come because she is worried sick about Josh."


	6. Bargaining Chips 6

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 6 

(The Presidential Suite-twenty minutes later) 

"Leo what the hell was that about? How did the press find out so soon?" Jed asked once Leo came into his room. 

"The terrorists, sir. They also sent a package to Sam." Leo said quietly. 

"What are their demands?" Jed asked. 

"Give up the peace or basically force us into a war with them." Leo replied slowly. 

"So what am I supposed to do? Break a promise I made to the Israelis and Palestinians who want peace because of this nut group?" Jed asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Sir, this nut group is also holding Josh hostage." Leo replied. 

"You think I don't know that? Look at these pictures Leo? Do you think I can get them out of my mind? Hell, I still see the shooting, but you think I can forget these pictures?" Jed exploded. 

"No, sir I was just trying to make a point." Leo replied slowly. 

"Leo, I warned you that lying about Josh was a bad idea. C.J. thought it was a bad idea, which is why she refused to do it. Now the media thinks that we don't care about Josh and Donna. Have you seen some of the stuff they are saying about us?" Jed asked as he gestured to a TV. 

"You're worried about approval ratings, sir?" Leo laughed. 

"Leo, what has gotten in to you? No, I don't give a damn about my approval ratings right now. I just want Josh back. For god sakes Leo you are practically a second father to him. If Josh survives this he is never going to forgive you." Jed stated. 

"I would much rather have a pissed off Josh than a dead one. And I don't even know why you are yelling at me. You were the one who wanted to help with this stupid peace deal in the first place even though everyone else told you it was a bad idea." Leo countered. 

"So this is my fault? Don't you find it the least bit ironic that the only other person who believed in this, was the one who was kidnapped?" Jed asked. 

"Oh and what that is my fault right?" Leo replied. 

"I didn't mean it that way. Leo, we have to find a way to get Josh back and keep the peace deal going." Jed replied softly. 

"I don't see how we can do that, sir. Josh knew the risks when he took this job." Leo answered, and for the first time Jed noticed the slight slur to Leo's words. 

"Leo, what the hell was that? Don't you care about Josh at all?" Jed asked in a horrified voice. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm extremely drunk right now. Feels really good. I won't have to face reality until tomorrow." Leo answered icily. 

"Leo?" Jed asked as he inspected his friend. 

"Yup, I believe we have a certifiable drunk here. You know what why don't you go play Rambo with Sam and C.J. for awhile, there is a bottle of scotch that is calling my name?" Leo said as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a huge swig. 

"Leo, no." Jed said as he took the bottle away. 

"It's too late now. I couldn't stop him from being taken, just like I couldn't stop him from being shot, and I didn't help him with PTSD until he broke a window with his fist. Just let me drink tonight and help you tomorrow." Leo said practically in tears. 

"Leo, none of that stuff was your fault." Jed assured. 

"Why aren't I dead yet? I was in Vietnam and I am a drunk. Why the hell haven't I died yet?" Leo asked. 

"Because it's not your time yet." Jed soothed. 

"Oh and Josh's time is up?" Leo asked in an enraged voice. 

"You know what, have your stupid bottle of scotch, hell order another one on me if that'll make you feel better. But the truth is it won't un-kidnap Josh and Donna. It won't take away the images these pictures have put into your brain. And it sure as hell won't help our predicament out." Jed stated. 

"Fine, I'll be passed out in my room when you need me." Leo said as he stumbled out of the room with his bottle of scotch. 

"Sir, what happened to Leo?" Toby asked as he came to the door Jed was leaning against. 

"He's drunk." Jed replied. 

"I can see that but aren't you going to stop him from drinking?" Toby asked. 

"No, you know right now I have to come up with a way that rescues two people and keeps a peace deal alive. And the American public probably thinks that I am an asshole." Jed replied. 

"From what C.J. said earlier, sir..." Toby began. 

"I know. I messed up big." Jed confessed. 

(Somewhere in the city) 

Josh still hadn't answered her, but Donna knew that he had passed out from the pain. At least that is what she kept telling herself. She had to tell herself that because everything else just seemed so unreal. 

Josh's bruises were beginning to look really ugly. Especially the bruises on his face, Donna knew that they were probably infected. She touched his face gingerly and realized that he felt really warm. It took her a moment before she realized that he should be cold. She looked around the room and grabbed the closest thing that there was to a blanket. 

Donna heard voices and her body began to tense up. She was afraid for Josh's life. He had been very careful not to say it, but she knew that they were going to kill him. And she also knew that she was probably going to be killed too. That thought scared her, but not as much as the bruised and broken Josh that lay in front of her. She tried to protect Josh but leaned back to try and hear what was being said. 

"So did you deliver the second package?" Amir asked. 

"Yeah and I made sure that it was delivered to Mr. Seaborn, personally. I wish I could've stayed to see the look on his face once he opened it." Armand laughed. 

"So how is Mr. Lyman?" Amir asked. 

"I don't know for sure. I think that Rashad roughed him up pretty bad the second time. They were going to let the girl go, but didn't." Armand answered. 

"Why not?" Amir questioned. 

"I guess it's not good p.r. to kill off your bargaining chip before you actually start to bargain." Armand replied. 

"Yeah. I know. Was it true that he was wearing the Star of David?" Amir asked. 

"Yes, he was. Abdul took it off of him and I think he broke part of it. I do know that Rashad struck him with it and it left a mark." Armand chuckled. 

"Armand, do you think we are doing the right thing?" Amir asked. 

"Amir, you of all people should be upset, your own brother was killed by a Jew." Armand practically yelled. 

"My brother was also terribly stupid. I'm not sure we should start up a huge war that's all. Granted, I would like to have them all killed, but innocent people are going to die. Innocent people like your son or like my niece." Amir replied. 

"They will die for Allah then." Armand replied proudly. 

"Don't say stuff like that. This isn't right." Amir stated. 

"So what you are going to back out now? Abdul will have you killed." Armand said. 

"Like I care. They only want peace, how hard is peace really? I mean it can't be harder than wondering if you are going to die every time you walk outside. We need peace." Amir stated. 

"We need peace huh?" Abdul (Necklace Man) said as he encountered the two of them. 

"Yes." Amir stated firmly. 

Abdul pulled out a gun. He shoved it in Amir's chest. Amir said nothing as Abdul slowly pulled the trigger. 

"That'll give you some peace." He replied as Amir fell to the floor dead. 

Donna jumped at the sound of the gun. She had been straining to hear the conversation that was going on in the hallway but they were only speaking in Arabic. The gunshot, however, definitely got her attention. It even startled Josh, who started to shake a little. 

"Shhh, your okay." Donna soothed as she realized what Josh must be thinking. 

Josh didn't say anything in response. She didn't know if it was because he couldn't or if it was because he had fallen back to sleep. She cradled his head in her hands. All she wanted to do was hold him but she didn't because of his injuries. 

(U.S. Embassy in Jerusalem, sometime later that evening) 

"Mr. President, sir I don't really see how we can get the peace plan to work and rescue your staff without at least knowing who the terrorists are." CIA Director Henry Harris said via telephone. 

"I realize this but the rest of my staff is falling apart. We have to do something. Have you seen the pictures I faxed you?" Jed asked. 

"Not yet." Director Harris replied softly. 

"Look at these pictures, if Josh is alive I suspect that it's only barely." Jed replied. 

"Sir, what did Leo say?" Director Harris asked. 

"Leo is incapacitated at the moment. The kidnapping hit too close to home with him." Jed replied without telling the man that Leo fell off the wagon. 

"And what about you Mr. Seaborn, Mr. Ziegler what do you suggest we do?" Director Harris asked. 

"We have to find Josh." Sam replied softly. 

"We'd rather find him alive Henry." Jed added. 

"I think that the peace is a secondary thing." Toby said quietly. 

"I agree with Toby there, but I do believe these people are stupid enough to start a war." Director Harris said. 

"But why?" Sam asked. 

"They want vengeance for all the loved ones they've lost." Director Harris replied slowly. 

"By messing with the United States!" Toby exclaimed. 

"They want to pin the blame on someone else. They want to look like patriots, to be remembered as heroes and not as the cowards they are." Jed theorized. 

"More than likely, yes." Director Harris replied. 

"My best friend is being beaten to death because they want to look like patriots?" Sam exclaimed. 

"Sam, we will find him." Jed reassured. 

"Wait, these second set of pictures, who received them?" Director Harris asked interrupting them. 

"I did. They delivered them to my hotel room." Sam replied slowly. 

"What did the man look like?" Director Harris asked. 

"Arabian why?" Sam said as he gave the phone a puzzled look, as if magically Director Harris was supposed to see in Washington. 

"And what part of Jerusalem are you in?" Director Harris asked. 

"What? We are at the embassy." Sam replied giving the phone an even more puzzled look. 

"I think he means our hotel, it was in the predominantly Jewish section." Toby replied. 

"Director what are you implying?" Jed asked. 

"I'm saying that whoever delivered the second package was probably part of the terrorist group." Director Harris replied. 

"And where do you get that conclusion from?" Jed asked. 

"Look at the second envelope again." Director Harris ordered. 

Toby picked up the envelope and he gave it to Jed. Sam looked away. He couldn't stand to see the sight of Josh's blood. Toby recognized this and he gave Sam a reassuring pat on the back. 

"Okay where I am supposed to look?" Jed asked. 

"Do you see a little marking on the left-hand corner? My copy is a little smudged from the fax." Director Harris asked. 

"Yeah, there is a Star of David with the no sign over it." Jed answered, as he couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it earlier. 

"It's a fairly new terrorist group. We aren't even sure what their official name is, but their leader is a man named Abdul." Director Harris replied. 

"How powerful are they?" Toby asked. 

"They are on the bottom of the terrorist totem pole. But it looks like they wanted to make waves by threatening the U.S." Director Harris answered. 

"Do we know where they are located?" Jed asked. 

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Director Harris replied with a smirk.

 


	7. Bargaining Chips 7

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 7 

(Somewhere in the city-early the next morning) 

"Get up." Rashad ordered Josh. 

Donna awoke first and she saw Rashad. She knew that something bad was going to happen to Josh again. Rashad was very angry and she was afraid that he would get so mad that he'd actually kill Josh off. So she began to shake him. 

"Josh you have to get up." Donna pleaded. 

"Hmm..." Josh stirred and tried to open his eyes. 

"You can't open them. But please get up." Donna begged. 

Josh nodded his head even though it hurt like hell to. He tried to get up, but he found he didn't have any strength to. Donna noticed this before Rashad did and she helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on her. Donna cringed when Rashad realized that Josh couldn't move on his own power. 

He picked Josh up and swung him over his shoulder. The sheet that was Josh's blanket fell off and Donna realized he was shivering. Before she could protest Rashad had carried Josh out of the room. 

He carried Josh to a different room than the one that Josh had been beaten in. And fortunately for Josh his eyes were swollen shut, because he couldn't see Amir's blood that still stained the hallway floor. Rashad set Josh down more gingerly in a chair this time. Josh had to rest his elbows on the table because he didn't really have the strength to sit up fully. 

While he waited to figure out why he was there Josh began to cough a little. He didn't think he was coughing up blood, but it sure hurt to do so. His whole body ached really, but especially around the area where he had been shot. They had really beaten him good there. And in a way Josh was glad his eyes were swollen shut, he didn't really want to see their faces again anyway. 

"Well, well looks like we survived the night after all." Abdul said as he came into the room. 

"Don't mind him he's a little weak and blind." Rashad joked in Arabic. 

"I can see that." Abdul responded in Arabic. 

Josh wanted to smack off the smirks he knew they had on their faces. But he didn't have any energy too. Besides he couldn't see them. He wanted to scream at them to finish him off if they planned to kill him, but he knew it would break Donna's heart. So he decided to remain quiet for now. 

"We need you to call your president. The dinner was cancelled last night but not before the press found out about you. And to think your friends tried to lie and say you were sick." Abdul said in English. 

"Should we play him the tape or shall he just take our word on it?" Rashad asked in halting English. 

Josh wondered what they were talking about. His mind was a cloud of pain. It was really hard to concentrate. But he did hear something about his friends lying. C.J. would never lie about him being kidnapped. Josh wanted to believe that they were playing a sick mind game with him. But then the Deputy Chief of Staff in him told him that they probably had lied, to keep the terrorists out of the limelight. 

"Oh and you might be pleased to know that your friend Leo got very drunk last night. It was such a pity." Abdul mocked. 

"What do you want from me?" Josh finally asked weakly. 

"You need to call one of your friend's and assure them that both of you are still alive. And then you have to get their answer to our proposal." Abdul said as he handed Josh a phone. 

Josh felt around on the phone for the numbers. He wasn't exactly sure he was hitting the right keys, but he was afraid to give them the number. Even though he knew they already knew where his friends were. 

"Sam Seaborn" Sam said as he answered the phone, expecting it to be the president with an update. 

"Sam" Josh said weakly. 

"Josh is that you? I can barely hear you." Sam said. 

"It's me." Josh tried to say louder, but the added air hurt too much to take in. 

"Okay, Josh where are you? Are you alright?" Sam asked, even though he knew that his best friend sounded like death warmed over. 

"I'm..." Josh began but the phone was wrenched away from him.  
"Tell your president that he must give us an answer in an hour. A gesture of goodwill on his part will be to authorize the release of one of the prisoners on his list. We will do the same. But if he does not..." Abdul's angry voice trailed off, leaving Sam to figure out the rest on his own. 

"How will we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked. 

"Don't do it, and test us." Abdul said as he slammed down the phone. 

Josh winced at the noise. That did not go unnoticed by Abdul. He got right up beside Josh and he put his face near Josh's ear. 

"Think your president's gonna let you live?" Abdul shouted into Josh's ear, causing him to startle. 

"I'll make sure that Armand lets the girl go safely." Rashad said in Arabic. 

"Make sure you keep a close eye on her. If they back out on their part of the deal, she's the first to die." Abdul said in English. 

(Presidential Suite-five minutes later) 

"Good news Sam, Henry said that they got the trace off of your phone. They know the vicinity that Josh is being held in." Jed said excitedly. 

"I hope were not too late, sir." Sam mumbled. 

"What do you mean by that? We are going to get Josh back." C.J. said mirroring the president's enthusiasm. 

"You didn't hear Josh's voice." Sam said quietly. 

"We found them, Sam." Toby stated gently. 

"How did you know to bug my phone?" Sam asked. 

"We didn't, Director Harris told me to have all of the phone's bugged so that in case they called any of us we would be ready." Jed replied. 

"What about the peace process?" C.J. asked. 

"It is going ahead as planned, although we are no longer involved in it. The Israelis and Palestinians agreed to work on it themselves. They understood what a tough position we were put in." Jed replied. 

"That's good." Leo mumbled from his spot in the corner.  
Jed glared over in Leo's direction but he didn't say anything. Leo was pretty hung over and he still wasn't ready for any action. But Jed had allowed him to attend this meeting as long as he didn't make any comments. None of his decisions were going to be considered until he had begun to sober up. The senior staff knew this, but they hadn't mentioned a word about it. 

"They are even naming the peace summit after Josh." Jed replied softly. 

"Oh great, add that to ego boy's list." C.J. mumbled but then she felt really bad about it. 

"I think I would rather have ego boy." Toby said quietly. 

"I wonder how Donna is holding up with this." Leo said softly, again getting a glare. 

"I pray that they didn't hurt her." Sam said angrily. 

"For Josh's sake." C.J. added. 

"So are we going to release a political prisoner?" Leo asked, but was ignored. 

"They should be calling us with news about Josh and Donna any minute now." Jed stated quickly as if to cover up Leo's words. 

"Well are we?" Leo demanded. 

"One." Toby finally answered to shut him up. 

They waited for news and they did release one of the political prisoners. But he was the least dangerous one on the list. It seemed as if he had been hastily added at the last minute. Jed hoped that was enough to get Josh or Donna released. Whenever they released one, the CIA would be waiting to be lead back to the other. 

The phone made a shrill ring and it broke the silence of the room. No one jumped to answer it. They were all afraid of bad news. Jed decided that he should answer it, so he picked it up. 

"President Bartlet" Jed said into the phone. 

"Mr. President, sir, they released one of the hostages. But we were unable to find their location. I'm sorry, sir." CIA Agent Jefferies said. 

"It's all right. Which hostage did they release?" Jed asked. 

"The woman sir, along with..." The agent's voice caught in his throat. 

"Along with what?" Jed asked slowly. 

"A body, sir." Agent Jefferies said slowly. 

"A body?" Jed repeated. 

"We haven't been able to get a good look at it yet, sir. I'm sorry. We will call you with my information as soon as we have it. Donna is on her way to the hotel." Agent Jefferies said. 

"Thank you." Jed said as he hung up the phone. 

"What is it?" C.J. asked as she saw the horrified look on the president's face. 

"They released Donna, and a body." Jed said slowly. 

"The bastards killed Josh?" Sam exploded. 

"We don't know that yet." Jed said slowly. 

"But it's a body." Sam protested. 

C.J. and Toby were thinking the same thing that Sam was. C.J. went over and hugged Sam. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they prayed that it wasn't Josh. Toby and the president looked solemnly at each other and prayed silently without showing too much emotion. Leo just sat in the corner mumbling please let it be someone else.   



	8. Bargaining Chips 8

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 8 

(Somewhere in the city) 

"Rashad, how long do you think it will take for them to realize that it's not Mr. Lyman's burned body?" Abdul asked. 

"I don't know." Rashad said with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

"I bet you're happy that we let your friend go." Abdul said snidely to Josh. 

"Thank you." Josh replied weakly. 

Josh was slumped all the way forward on the table now. The pain was just too much to rest on his elbows. He felt hot and yet chilled at the same time. He knew that he had an infection, yet there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even open his eyes, much less try to fight his kidnapers. 

But at least Donna was safe. Donna was safe now and that was all that mattered to him. Even if he if he happened to die in this horrible place he would be okay knowing that she had escaped. 

His situation kind of reminded Josh of what his grandparents must have gone through in the concentration camp. Well, not every aspect, but the wondering when death will come. The pain, the religious persecution, and just the agony of it all. He definitely had more respect for them. Not that he didn't already, but he could definitely relate with them now. 

"I bet your hungry huh?" Abdul asked, and for the first time Josh remembered he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. 

"Abdul, don't tease him." Rashad joked in Arabic. 

Oh what Josh wouldn't give to pop both of them in the mouth. But he knew that he couldn't. He would not have even if he could see. Josh was smart enough to know when he was outnumbered and out muscled. 

"Well, would you like some food?" Abdul asked. 

"Yes." Josh said slowly. 

"Sorry we don't feed people we are about to kill." Abdul said sweetly. 

"Then just get it over with." Josh muttered in Hebrew. 

"What did you just say?" Abdul asked angrily. 

"A prayer." Josh answered slyly, getting some energy to fight with words. 

"Well, not even your God can help you now." Abdul stated angrily. 

"What will killing me accomplish?" Josh asked slowly. 

"It will send a message that we aren't to be messed with." Abdul said angrily. 

"If that were the case then I'd already be dead." Josh replied smugly, not quite knowing where this fight was coming from. 

"Rashad, I think he needs to be taught another lesson." Abdul yelled. 

(Presidential Suite-an hour later) 

"Donna, how are you?" Jed asked as the young woman was brought back to the hotel. 

"They didn't hurt me." Donna said as she tried to fight off the images of a battered Josh. 

"Was he alive when you last saw him?" Leo asked from the banishment corner. 

"Yes." Donna answered. 

"And you left without him?" Leo asked. 

"Yes." Donna began to sob, not realizing that she wasn't supposed to pay attention to Leo. 

"I'm sure he's still alive." Jed comforted. 

"How the hell can you even say that?" Sam asked his eyes still red from crying. 

"Because we don't know yet." Jed soothed letting the outburst go. 

"Look what this trip has done to your beloved staff." Leo muttered. 

"Leo, that's enough from you." Jed warned. 

C.J. began to hug Donna and she whispered in her ear that Leo had gotten really drunk the night before and to not listen to a word that he said. Donna only nodded. C.J. released her and she ran right for Sam's arms. 

"He was trying to protect me." Donna sobbed. 

"It because he knows how much you care about him." Sam said gently. 

"He told me he loved me." Donna sobbed. 

"He does love you Donna." Toby comforted from his spot next to Sam. 

"Donna why don't we go back to my room and lie down." C.J. suggested. 

"Okay. I want to take a shower first." Donna said as she looked down at herself, and for the first time noticed little blood spots on her clothes. 

"It's okay. You don't have to change just yet, if you don't want too." Toby said as he realized why Donna had frozen in place. She didn't want to wash Josh off of her. 

"Come on maybe we should get you a donut or something too." Sam offered. 

Donna wasn't really hungry and she doubted that she would be able to sleep, but she appreciated what they were all trying to do. Jed came over and gave her a hug before she left with them. 

"Tell me when you hear something okay." Donna begged. 

"I will." Jed promised. 

"I mean anything..." Donna's voice trailed. 

"I know. You go and rest up with C.J., Sam, and Toby." Jed said softly. 

After they left Jed turned to Leo. He had forgotten how nasty Leo could be when he had a hangover. Some of the things he had been saying in the past few hours had been down right cruel. 

"Leo, what the hell is your problem? I mean I know that you have a hangover and your pissed because you need another drink, but did you really have to be so cruel to Donna?" Jed yelled. 

"Not so loud, sir please." Leo begged. 

"I don't care if you have a headache the size of Europe, where do you get off being so cruel? Don't you think that Donna feels bad enough about being alive and not knowing whether Josh is or not? Didn't you see the blood on her clothes?" Jed yelled. 

"I failed Josh." Leo replied simply. 

"Maybe not yesterday when he was kidnapped but you sure as hell failed him today. When his friends needed you all you did was point out how hopeless the situation was. You promised me last night that you would be okay by today." Jed screamed. 

"So I lied. I mean isn't that my profession?" Leo asked. 

Jed wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of his best friend at the moment. Leo was being so awful that Jed would much rather have him drinking than like that. It then dawned on him that maybe that was what Leo was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to build a wall around him that everyone would assume was alcohol induced. 

"Leo, it's me here. I am your best friend. Tell me what's really wrong." Jed begged. 

"Josh was kidnapped and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He doesn't deserve this, Jed. I mean especially since he fought back from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I've been down that road before. And to have Josh violently pulled back their so soon, when he's still recovering from the first time." Leo stated quietly. 

"Josh is a strong man." Jed said softly. 

"But how strong can he be? Donna didn't tell us how he was holding up when she saw him, but I saw the look of horror she had in her eyes. That look of horror was the same look people had in Vietnam after they had been tortured. She may not have really experienced it first hand, but she saw what Josh was going through." Leo said quietly. 

"So what does that mean?" Jed asked, confused. 

"Josh's spirit is going to be shattered." Leo said softly. 

(Somewhere in the city) 

Josh had expected the blows to be harder. He really expected them to hurt more than they did. But for some reason they didn't seem to faze him. He felt them all right but maybe it was because he had detached himself from his body. Josh hoped that he didn't return until after the beatings were over. 

He finally began to understand where the fighting words he said had come from; his body was ready to die. He could tell that with every weakened breath he took in. And his mouth figured that it would help speed the process along. And surprisingly he wasn't scared. He had been scared in Roslyn, but he wasn't scared now.  
"Hands up Abdul, you and your group are so busted." Agent Jefferies said in Arabic. 

"My, my they sent the cavalry in." Abdul remarked. 

"Yeah you may have won the battle, but we won the war." Agent Jefferies said. 

"Rashad..." Abdul said hoping that he could still kill Josh. 

"I wouldn't even think about it." Another agent said. 

"You haven't heard the last of us!" Abdul screamed as they began to cuff him and lead him down the hall. 

"Maybe not your group, but we have definitely heard the last of you." Agent Jefferies replied. 

"Jefferies we need an ambulance fast." The other agent said drawing his attention to Josh. 

"Well, I guess he wasn't the body." Jefferies replied slowly. 

"Looks pretty darn close. Though he's still faintly breathing." His partner replied as he listened to Josh's chest. 

"I'll call the president." Jefferies replied softly. 

 


	9. Bargaining Chips 9

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 9 

(C.J.'s Hotel Room) 

"They beat him pretty badly." Donna cried. 

"It's okay Donna. It's not your fault." Toby comforted. 

"He jumped up to protect me even after he had already been beaten pretty badly." Donna moaned. 

"I hope we kill the bastards." Sam remarked. 

"Sam, your not helping." C.J. said gently. 

"We can't just let them get away with this." Sam stated angrily. 

"The CIA is working with local people. They are trying to find the hideout." Toby stated. 

"Didn't they lose the trail though?" Sam asked. 

"Sam" C.J. warned.  


"This waiting is getting to me. I mean waiting to see if a b..." Sam's words trailed off because he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"We know." Toby replied gently. 

"He was trying to protect me." Donna sobbed again. 

"Because he loves you Donna. He won't give up." C.J. said shakily. 

"I didn't want to leave him. I swear I would never have left him..." Donna sobbed. 

"It's okay. We know." Toby comforted. 

"I can't believe we are even discussing this. We should never have come here in the first place. This never should have happened." Sam exclaimed. 

"Sam, Josh wanted to come here." Donna said slowly. 

"Donna" Sam said hoping she didn't mean because of their not-so-secret goal. 

"He thinks that peace is a good thing." Donna replied softly. 

"That's because..." Sam protested. 

"Because he knows how good peace is." C.J. finished for him. 

The phone rang just then. The four of them just stared at it. Donna jumped away from it as if it were going to explode. Sam noticed this and he went over to comfort it. C.J. and Toby remained staring at it until Toby finally got up the nerve to answer it. 

"Toby Ziegler." He answered slowly. 

"They found him alive, Toby." Jed said slowly. 

"What about..." Toby began. 

"It was someone else. But he's in pretty bad shape. I guess the CIA burst in right as they were finishing him off." Jed said slowly. 

"But he is alive right?" Toby asked as everyone in the room looked at him hopefully. 

"Yes, barely." Jed said softly. 

"Thank you." Toby rejoiced. 

"Meet me downstairs in five minutes and we will go to the hospital." Jed said. 

"Okay." Toby said as he hung up the phone. 

"Well?" C.J. asked. 

"He's alive." Toby said very slowly, and Donna totally understood why. 

"So that wasn't his body?" Sam asked. 

"No." Toby replied. 

"Oh God." Donna moaned knowing who's body it was. 

"What?" C.J. asked gently. 

"They shot someone last night." Donna said in almost a whisper. 

"As long as it wasn't Josh I don't care." Sam stated matter-of-factly. 

"Come guys, we have to go to the hospital." Toby stated. 

(The Hospital-three hours later) 

"So how did they find him anyway? I thought that they had lost the trail?" Toby asked. 

"I guess they never gave up their search. They knew the vicinity that he was being held in so they searched everywhere." Jed replied. 

"How powerful was this group anyway?" C.J. asked. 

"Fairly new. I guess they had enough explosives and fire power to destroy the whole city." Jed stated angrily. 

"They were going to destroy the whole city?" Toby asked incredulously. 

"Apparently, the figured that we would choose peace over Josh." Jed said slowly. 

"Which is what almost happened." C.J. replied. 

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to do it. But we have Josh back now." Jed replied. 

"Why isn't he out of surgery yet?" Sam said as he paced the waiting room. 

"That's a good sign. It means he's still alive." C.J. said absently. 

"Last time was worse." Toby commented slowly. 

"No this one is. Last time we knew how long he was supposed to be in there." Sam commented angrily. 

"Sam, calm down." Jed ordered. 

"He's my best friend." Sam defended. 

"We all know this, but you are driving me nuts with the pacing." Toby said. 

Sam stopped pacing. He saw Donna curled up in a chair in the corner. She had drawn her knees to her chest and had been rocking herself back and forth earlier. But now she was perfectly still because she had to be sedated. Sam knew that he could end up the same way if he didn't stop so he sat down next to Donna. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Leo asked as he poked his head into the room. 

"Leo, I didn't think you were coming." Jed said slowly. 

"I'm sober now." Leo commented. 

"Come in then by all means." C.J. said as she gestured to some empty chairs. 

"I talked with Abbey. Did you know she and Zoey are on their way over?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah. Abbey figured that we might need to move Josh to a safer region." Jed commented softly. 

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and this morning." Leo apologized. 

"We've all done and said some things that we shouldn't have." Jed replied. 

"Everyone I'm sorry I've been such a bastard. I know that I shouldn't have turned to the bottle. I was wrong in lying about Josh and in a way I'm glad that the press found out. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've put you all through." Leo apologized to everyone. 

"It's all right Leo." C.J. said softly. 

"Yeah, I agree with her." Toby stated gently. 

"No it's not okay. C.J. I nearly forced you to quit yesterday and that is not acceptable. Josh is your friend, our friend, and I should have been more understanding. I'm ashamed to admit it but I was scared." Leo stated on the verge of tears. 

"Josh will forgive you." Sam said gently. 

"He's going to be angry at himself for being the cause of me falling off the wagon." Leo commented softly. 

"Like you said yesterday, I'd rather have a pissed off Josh then a dead one." Jed said softly. 

"Amen to that." C.J. replied. 

"I wish I could apologize to Donna too." Leo said as he saw her sleeping form. 

"Don't worry about it. You can tell her later." Toby stated as the waiting room door flung open. 

"Everyone here about a Mr. Lyman?" A asked. 

"Yes." Jed said slowly. 

"I'm supposed to tell you that there were some complications..." The nurses voice trailed off. 


	10. Bargaining Chips 10

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Part 10

(The Hospital)

"What do you mean that there were some complications?" Jed asked in a hushed voice.

"The surgery is taking longer than expected because the internal injuries were more severe than first thought." The nurse replied gently.

"Is he going to survive the surgery?" Sam asked.

"I'm just the messenger, I wouldn't know." The nurse replied simply.

"Well, then send someone in who can tell us." Jed ordered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself yelling at a nurse like that." Abbey said as she walked into the room. "Ma'am I'm sure that you were only doing what you were told. If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you direct me to a doctor in charge?"

"Um..." The nurse stuttered.

"Relax, I'm a doctor myself and I promise to not get you in trouble." Abbey assured her.

"Follow me then." The nurse finally relented.

"I'll be right back." Abbey assured everyone.

"How did she get here so fast?" Toby asked.

"She was already on her way to Egypt." Charlie said as he and Zoey came into the room.

"So we landed here instead." Zoey said as she went over to give her father a hug.

"How's Josh?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Still in surgery." Toby commented softly.

"Daddy, why did Leo lie about Josh yesterday?" Zoey asked innocently.

"I used bad judgment." Leo replied slowly.

"We never meant for this to happen Zoë." Jed replied.

Sam couldn't stand being in the waiting room so he jumped up and ran out of the room.

Everyone watched this and looked at each other. Someone had to go after him and make sure that he was okay. He had been at the point of breaking since last night.

"I'll go after him." Charlie offered.

"You sure?" C.J. asked, as she had been ready to go herself.

"Yeah. I think I can help." Charlie said as he looked over at Zoey for her reassuring nod.

(Outside the hospital-ten minutes later)

"Sam, can I sit with you?" Charlie asked once he spied Sam on a bench.

"If you want." Sam replied in a gruff tone.

"You want to talk about it?" Charlie asked slowly.

"He's my best friend Charlie. And he could be dying in there. They aren't telling us anything but that there were some complications. What the hell does that mean?" Sam exploded.

"I'm sure that they are doing their best." Charlie soothed.

"I promised myself that once Josh recovered the last time I wouldn't ever take our friendship for granted. But I went into that bookstore and I didn't go with them." Sam said in a shaky voice.

"This wasn't your fault." Charlie assured him.

"It doesn't make it any easier. Charlie, it could be me lying there in surgery with him." Sam protested.

"But it's not." Charlie said gently.

"Why does all of the bad things have to happen to him?" Sam moaned.

"He knows that it's not your fault. He doesn't blame you Sam." Charlie replied slowly.

Sam noticed that Charlie hadn't said that Josh was going to be all right. The one little phrase that he really needed to hear right now, Charlie hadn't said. They said it often when Josh was in surgery after he had been shot. And they said it often after had had been diagnosed with PTSD. Why weren't they saying it now?

"But I blame me." Sam muttered.

"Sam, you have to believe that Josh is going to be okay." Charlie urged.

"I have to believe that he's going to be okay? How come you aren't assuring me that he is going to be okay?" Sam demanded.

"Because I just got here. I don't know what happened." Charlie replied.

"Josh was kidnapped and beaten by terrorists who weren't happy with the peace plan we were going to help out with. They beat him because he was Jewish and they weren't. They let Donna go without so much as a scratch on her, but by also sending along a burned body. A body that we had to wait for over an hour before we realized that it wasn't Josh." Sam exploded as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Let it all out." Charlie urged.

"Josh didn't deserve this. Josh was the only person who believed in this plan anyway. He was the only one who wanted to come on this trip. Hell, you wanted to go to Egypt with Zoey instead of coming with us." Sam screamed.

"Go on." Charlie whispered.

"If Josh dies I swear that I am going to rip those bastards apart with my bare hands. And when I'm finished with that, I'm going to burn what's left of them so that all that remains are ashes." Sam screamed.

"And then what?" Charlie asked.

"Then I'm going to...Charlie I don't know what I'm going to do." Sam admitted softly.

"Sam, it's okay to admit that you don't know what to do. All of you guys are so focused on running the country that sometimes you forget that you're human. You forget that you have feelings." Charlie told him.

"If this had happened to me..." Sam began.

"Josh would be going just as crazy." Charlie finished.

"He would, wouldn't he?" Sam asked softly.

"This isn't your fault. And Josh doesn't blame you. It was an act of madmen." Charlie stated.

(Inside the hospital-around the same time)

"Where did Charlie and Sam go?" Abbey asked when she came back into the room.

"Sam isn't dealing with this very well." Leo said gently.

"And I take it Donna wasn't handling it well either?" Abbey asked as she saw Donna's still form.

"She was held hostage by these people. She has an idea of how bad Josh's condition is. I

think..." C.J. began.

"Calm down I'm not saying that her reaction wasn't normal." Abbey assured her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." C.J. apologized.

"Abbey, they're all a little wound up." Jed explained.

"I'm not mad." Abbey protested.

"Oh." Jed replied softly.

"Ma'am how is he?" Toby asked slowly.

"So where did Sam and Charlie go?" Abbey asked ignoring the question.

"Abbey..." Jed said in a warning tone.

"It's bad." Abbey admitted looking down at the ground.

"How bad?" Leo asked softly.

Abbey realized that everyone was staring at her intently. They all looked on edge. She knew that some of the edge was caused by the media storm in which Leo lied about Josh and was caught up in that lie. She also suspected that they wouldn't really want to hear that she didn't think Josh was going to make it. 

"Abbey, tell us." Jed pleaded.

"There are times when I wish I wasn't a doctor. When I could sit here with my friends waiting for word on another friend." Abbey stated slowly.

"Really bad then?" Jed asked.

"I know this may be a bad time to ask this, but where exactly was Josh headed when he was taken?" Toby asked.

"I think Sam mentioned something about a wall." Jed recalled.

"The Wailing Wall?" Toby asked.

"Could be, why?" Jed asked.

"I have to go there." Toby said as he got up.

"Why?" C.J. asked.

"I need to pray." Toby replied.

"You need to pray?" Leo asked.

"It's a scared place." Toby defended.

"Okay go then and take protection." Jed urged.

"I'm going with him." C.J. said as she got up to follow him.

"What do you think?" Jed asked Abbey.

"I think it's a really good idea." She said as he embraced her in a hug.


	11. Bargaining Chips 11

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 11 

(The Wailing Wall-thirty minutes later) 

Toby and C.J. were knelt by the wall in silent prayer. Toby had knelt down first and C.J. had faintly heard the beginnings of a Hebrew prayer, so she had knelt down to say a few prayers of her own. Once they had both finished C.J. noticed that Toby was holding a photograph in his hand. 

"Toby, what's that?" She asked softly. 

"It's a picture of Josh and his sister. I believe that he intended to leave it here earlier." Toby replied solemnly. 

"Why would he want to leave a picture behind?" C.J. asked slowly, not totally grasping the concept behind the Wailing Wall. 

"This is a place to come and pray and to make wishes come true. Josh told me once that if we ever came here that he would have to visit this wall." Toby replied. 

"I still don't understand why he wanted to leave behind an old photograph. He obviously is very fond of that one." C.J. protested. 

"Josh's sister died you know, and she never got to come here. I think that Josh made her some sort of promise." Toby replied softly. 

"Oh." C.J. replied as she watched as Toby gently laid the picture near the base of the wall. 

"We had better start getting back." Toby said after a moment of silence. 

"Do you think that he is going to be alright?" C.J. asked once they began to walk away. 

"Depends on your definition of alright." Toby muttered, just low enough so she couldn't hear it clearly. 

"What did you say?" C.J. asked. 

"I hope that he will." Toby replied slowly. 

"Donna and Sam are already on edge. I don't know if they could handle it if..." C.J.'s voice trailed off. 

"I know." Toby replied quietly. 

"It's just so hard to believe that we came here for a stupid peace deal and Josh could lose his life over it." C.J. said angrily. 

"Yeah." Toby nodded. 

"I mean come on none of us agreed with this stupid plan. They've been fighting for years, why are we suddenly going to force them to change? Why are we stupid enough to think that we can change their ways? The terrorists aren't going to go along with it, and the deal would be broken soon anyway." C.J. screamed. 

"It's okay." Toby said as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. 

"No it's not okay. Why did this happen? What the hell did Josh do to anyone? He was just sightseeing with his assistant. What could he have done to deserve this? What could he have done to deserve to die?" C.J. screamed. 

"He didn't deserve this." Toby replied gently. 

"So why did it happen? Why couldn't we protect him? Why couldn't we stop them?" C.J. cried out. 

"Because we are human." Toby whispered. 

They had almost reached the hospital when C.J. totally lost it. Toby just held her as she sobbed on to his shoulder. He tried to whisper soothing words, but he wasn't sure that even he believed in them. 

(The Waiting Room-Same time) 

"Mr. President, sir there is a situation that requires your attention." An agent named McDonald told him. 

"Abbey, stay here with Zoey and Charlie." Jed said as he and Leo got up and left the room. 

"What?" Leo said once they had gone into another room. 

"The terrorists, sir..." Agent McDonald stuttered. 

"Yes, the terrorists..." Jed said motioning with his hands for this to be sped up. 

"They have escaped." Agent McDonald said quietly. 

"They what!!!!" Jed screamed. 

"This is a hospital." A nurse reprimanded as she walked by them. 

"What happened?" Leo asked in a calmer voice. 

"They escaped. We aren't quite sure how." Agent McDonald said sheepishly. 

"Okay, so the terrorists that have Josh fighting for his life have broken out so they can do it again?" Jed asked angrily. 

"Well..." Agent McDonald said shakily. 

"I know I know it wasn't your fault. Hell, they weren't even our prisoners." Jed said as he waved his hands in the air dismissively. 

"Director Harris wanted me to tell you that he thinks that they are planning to retaliate." Agent McDonald said slowly. 

"Yeah, I'll bet that they want to retaliate. We aren't even in the peace process anymore." Jed protested. 

"But it didn't stop like they planned it too." Leo said slowly. 

"I know they never suspected that it would go on without our help." Jed commented. 

"Director Harris says that we may need to move you to a safer location." Agent McDonald stated slowly. 

"Once Josh is stable enough." Jed finished. 

"I think he meant..." Agent McDonald protested. 

"I know what he meant and you can tell him that I am not leaving without Josh. I'm already in enough trouble back home. If something were to happen and I left him behind...the American people would never forgive me. My own staff wouldn't be able to forgive me. I wouldn't be able to forgive me." Jed replied passionately. 

"I'll tell him, sir." Agent McDonald assured and he left. 

"I'm sorry." Leo said once the agent had left. 

"This isn't your fault. Granted, most of America may hate me right now, but this part definitely isn't your fault. We aren't going to leave Josh behind. If our military doesn't even leave its wounded soldiers behind, why would I leave Josh?" Jed replied. 

"I don't know, sir." Leo answered softly. 

"Gather the staff up and alert them of this latest problem." Jed ordered. 

"Yes, sir. But what am I supposed to tell them?" Leo asked. 

"That we could be in for some major trouble." Jed replied slowly. 

(Sam's Hotel Room-same time) 

"I really wish that they would let me stay. I need to be with Josh. I need to be there for him." Donna sobbed from her position on Sam's bed. 

"Mrs. Bartlet thinks it's best that you just rest now." Sam said soothingly. 

"I don't want to rest. What if Josh dies..." Donna began before being totally overwhelmed with sobs. 

"It's okay. Here take these and you'll feel better." Sam said as he held out a glass of water and some pills. 

"Promise me he'll be okay while I'm asleep." Donna begged as she took the pills from him. 

"He'll be okay." Sam said in a voice that didn't even convince himself. 

She took the pills and Sam helped her get under the covers. Donna really was an emotional wreck. He could see the fear etched in her eyes. Fear that Josh might die, fear from actually knowing how bad he was. Sam watched her until she feel back into a drug induced sleep. 

"What if Josh dies," echoed in his mind as he paced around the room. After C.J. and Toby had left on their expedition Donna had woken up and had been all hysterical. Mrs. Bartlet had asked him to take her back to the hotel and keep her calm. He guessed it was because she figured he needed something to do. 

He was going crazy himself, and he knew that everyone else could see it. As he paced around the room he tried to will his best friend not to die. Other people would pray in situations like this, but he was beyond praying. They needed Josh and Sam was running out of ideas on how to keep him alive. 

The phone rang and Sam stopped mid-pace. He looked at the phone as if it were going to come and attack him. Sam then remembered Donna being asleep, so he picked up the phone. He knew what they were going to say, and he just wasn't ready to hear it yet. 

"Sam Seaborn." He answered glumly. 

"Sam, I have some bad news to tell you." Leo began. 

"I already know." Sam replied quietly. 

"You already know? Good, that's one less person I have to explain it too." Leo replied. 

"I can't believe you can talk about my best friend's death like that!" Sam exploded. 

"Sam, um..." Leo began but was cut off. 

"Did you go back to drinking again? You sound just as insensitive now as you did last night." Sam screamed. 

"Samuel." Leo's tone threatened. 

"What?" Sam yelled. 

"Josh is still in surgery." Leo replied slowly. 

"Huh? If Josh is still in surgery what is the bad news?" Sam asked. 

"The terrorists escaped." Leo answered. 

"Oh is that all. Leo, you really shouldn't scare a person like that." Sam replied. 

"Sam," Leo tried to get his attention. 

"I know you'll call me when you have news on him. I'd better get off before I wake Donna. Surprised I haven't woken her already." Sam said. 

"Sam," Leo tried again. 

"Later Leo." Sam said as he hung up the phone. 

"I can't believe he's taking that so well." Leo muttered as he hung up the phone on his end. 


	12. Bargaining Chips 12

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC. 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 12 

(The Waiting Room-an hour later) 

"So you're telling me that the terrorists escaped and we could be in danger?" C.J. exclaimed. 

"Well, basically..." Leo replied sheepishly. 

"Leo, why are you waiting until now to tell me this? I mean how long have you known?" C.J. demanded. 

"Because I was waiting until Toby brought Sam back." Leo soothed. 

"Well, they aren't back yet." C.J. retorted. 

"I know they aren't back yet, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer. C.J., President Bartlet is working with the CIA right now and is trying to come up with a solution to this problem." Leo stated. 

"So are we going to lie about this too?" C.J. asked bitterly. 

"I never..." Leo began but was cut off. 

"Leo, you wanted me to lie and say that Josh was sick and that Donna stayed back to play nursemaid. That in itself could've brought about a scandal." C.J. replied angrily. 

"I deserved that. Are you ever going to forgive me?" Leo asked quietly. 

"I don't know." C.J. replied and she turned away from him. 

"I wish that I could take back all of those things that I said and I wish I could have changed things. Right now America thinks that this administration deserves to be kicked to the curb because of what we did. I saw what the analysts are saying at home, and I'm thinking of resigning." Leo said softly. 

"Leo, but why? You can't resign. We all need you." C.J. said as she turned back to look at him. 

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Josh was kidnapped and beaten because of me. Not to mention that he was shot and almost killed." Leo said in almost a whisper. 

"Leo, this isn't your fault." C.J. said softly. 

"If he hadn't of listened to me that day, he would be on Hoynes staff, and he would be safe." Leo mumbled. 

"Leo, stop talking like Josh is dead okay. He's still fighting..." C.J.'s voice trailed. 

"I know. But the damn terrorists broke out and now more people are going to get hurt. At least the...no, we need to figure out a way to stop them. We need to send them a message that we aren't going to take attacks against our people lightly." Leo's voice boomed. 

"I agree. Where did Mrs. Bartlet go? Where did everyone else go?" C.J. asked realizing for the first time that she was alone with Leo. 

"She took Zoey and Charlie to the hotel. I think she wants to check on Donna again. She promised to come straight back. The President wants to check on the terrorist situation some more and he'll be back. Toby and Sam are on their way, as you already know." Leo replied. 

"How is Sam?" C.J. asked slowly. 

"I tried to call him and tell him but he thought that I was calling to say that Josh had died. So that's when I decided to gather you all together and tell you in person." Leo replied. 

"Oh I see." C.J. replied. 

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked. 

"I'd be a lot better if Josh were out of surgery." C.J. replied softly. 

"Yeah me too." Leo nodded. 

(Somewhere else in the city-same time) 

"I can't believe that they actually thought that they could keep us locked up." Abdul boasted as he flipped through the television stations. 

"We aren't even on television yet." Armand pointed out. 

"Patience my friend, patience. Looks like Mr. Lyman might survive Rashad's final beating after all." Abdul said as a station's newscast was updating them on Josh's condition. 

"I tried, they just stopped me before I could finish him off." Rashad laughed. 

"So Abdul what is our master plan now?" Armand asked. 

"We blow up the hospital." Abdul replied earnestly. 

"You want us to do what?" Rashad asked. 

"We are going to blow up the hospital." Abdul repeated. 

"Have you lost your mind? It will take awhile to gather up enough firepower to accomplish that. Not to mention, the fact that the hospital is heavily guarded because President Bartlet has been awaiting word on his beloved staff member." Armand exclaimed. 

"Okay so maybe blowing up the hospital is a little extreme...maybe we ought to..." Abdul began but stopped once he saw another newscast. 

"The peace process continues despite President Bartlet's withdrawal as mediator. The Josh Lyman Peace Talks, as they now are being called, have continued on throughout last night and today. Both sides are very optimistic that a peace agreement can be reached within the next few days." The newscaster stated. 

"The Josh Lyman Peace Talks! This wasn't supposed to happen. The American's dropped out so the fighting should have resumed." Abdul complained. 

"Abdul, calm down. They have peace talks all the time and nothing ever happens." Armand soothed. 

"But to name it after that dumb Jew! I think we need to strike back at a place that has more impact. The hospital is too easy of a target." Abdul cried out. 

"Abdul, what do suggest we do?" Rashad asked. 

"I don't know yet. But we are going to go out in style!" Abdul replied. 

"What have we gotten ourselves in to?" Armand muttered to himself as Abdul happily left the room to begin forming the new plan. 

(U.S. Embassy- same time) 

"Sir, with all due respect I think it's best that we get you out of the city immediately." Director Harris pleaded via phone. 

"Henry, I already told you that I'm not leaving with Josh still in surgery. We can't leave until he's stable enough to fly." Jed replied.  
"Sir, I really think that is a bad idea. The terrorists escaped and they are only going to want revenge." Director Harris replied. 

"And it's my fault that they escaped? And could someone please tell me what their beef is anyway? I mean we aren't taking away land from the Palestinians we are trying to give it to them." Jed asked. 

"Actually, in order to give them some land they are going to have to move out of a few areas, and move on to this new plot." Director Harris replied. 

"So shouldn't the Israelis be just as mad?" Jed theorized. 

"They are but I think they are more accepting of peace. Look, I'm not the international advisor person you should be talking to about that. I'm just warning you to get out now before you get attacked again, sir." Director Harris replied. 

"I realize this and I take what you say under advisement. But I am not leaving him behind." Jed replied affirmatively. 

"How much longer will he be in surgery?" Director Harris asked. 

"We don't know. Listen, shouldn't you be more worried about how to stop the terrorists than how to keep me protected?" Jed asked. 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Director Harris replied. 

"Henry." Jed warned. 

"Sir, until you are directly attacked it isn't our place to become involved." Director Harris answered slowly. 

"Weren't we directly attacked when Josh was kidnapped?" Jed exclaimed. 

"Well, yes but then the bad guys were taken into custody, case closed so to speak." Director Harris replied gently. 

"Case closed, huh? So they don't re-open once prisoners escape?" Jed asked. 

"Yes, but they weren't our prisoners, they were Israeli prisoners." Director Harris replied slowly. 

"You know I could really give a damn about policy's right now. If you can't help the Israeli's locate the terrorists then leave me alone." Jed screamed. 

"But, sir." Direction Harris said. 

"Don't but sir me. Henry I'm serious, either help bring the bad guys back or stop pestering me. I really don't want to go into this any further with you. Up my protection or something but don't tell me to abandon Josh now. I already got enough making up to do because of last night." Jed replied as he slammed the phone down. 

(The Waiting Room-half-hour later) 

Jed and Abbey returned to the waiting room around the same time. They hugged each other and they walked in. Leo had just finished briefing Sam and Toby on the terrorists escape. 

"I can't believe that they let that happen." Sam said angrily. 

"They are going to be stopped before anything else happens." Jed assured them. 

"Tell that to Josh." Toby muttered. 

The door opened just then and a very tired doctor walked in. Everyone looked at him, with mainly fear in their eyes. The room got so still, it was like they were frozen into place. 

"Mr. Lyman is out of surgery now." A doctor quietly explained. 

"How is he?" C.J. asked. 

"It's very, very bad." The doctor said slowly. 

"Well, is he going to be alright?" Sam demanded. 

"I really can't say." The doctor replied. 

"What are his chances of survival?" Abbey asked slowly. 

"I'm surprised that he has survived as long as he has." The doctor replied. 

"What kind of answer is that?" Jed asked, slightly enraged. 

"He means that Josh probably isn't going to make it through the night." Abbey replied softly. 

"Can we see him?" Sam asked quietly. 

"In a few minutes. I'm sorry we did the best we could. All we can do now is pray." The doctor replied as he left the room.

 


	13. Bargaining Chips 13

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Part 13

(Josh's Hospital Room-five minutes later)

Sam went in and sat down in a chair next to Josh's bed. He had to admit that his best friend looked like he had just gotten the crap beaten out of him. Josh was swollen and puffy all over. Sam was a little worried about the marks on Josh's swollen eyelids, but he shoved that thought aside. It wouldn't matter if Josh had scars; it only mattered if Josh lived.

Sam listened to Josh's labored breathing. He could only imagine how much pain Josh was in. It amazed him that Josh was still fighting to survive. He had kind of tuned out when Abbey began to explain everything that was either bruised or broken in Josh, but by the length of the list he knew that it must be pretty bad.

Sam surveyed the room and found the same types of machines that had been in Josh's room last time. Sam grimaced at that thought though. There shouldn't have had to of been a last time, just as there shouldn't have had to been a this time.

"Keep hanging in there buddy. We all need you okay. Please don't give up." Sam begged softly.

He gently picked up Josh's left hand. It didn't appear to be bruised but he held it gingerly anyway. He tried to think of what Donna would say if she had been allowed to come visit. Sam smiled a little at that thought.

"Josh you got this perfect woman waiting for you. I know that you told her that you love her. And the crazy thing is I know that you actually meant it. I mean I know that you have loved her for a long time. She needs you Josh. She needs you to stay strong, to keep fighting." Sam urged.

Sam had been told that he had only been allowed a few minutes, and he had a feeling that they were almost up. But he wasn't ready to leave his friend yet. He still had some more perils of wisdom to share.

"Everyone has been wondering when the two of you were going to realize that you were meant for one another. I mean come on she is the only woman who would put up with you. If I were your assistant I know that I probably would have quit by now, but thankfully I'm not and Donna is. She needs you. You can't just tell her that you love her and then leave her." Sam scolded.

He looked up at Josh's face in anticipation, but he saw no signs that his friend had even heard him. Sam knew that his time definitely was almost up, but he didn't care. He still had some things to say.

"You know when I asked if you wanted to sue the hate groups? You said no because the lawsuit would be too small, well I never told you how much I admired you for that. I never told you how much I value your friendship. I value everything about you, even if you can be downright frustrating. Like blaming me for things that we both should have taken credit for screwing up. I want you to know that I value you and I need you in my life as my best friend. So please keep up the good fight. And please, please, let me hear you blame me for something again. Please, Josh." Sam pleaded.

(Sam's Hotel Room-Same time)

"Josh I'm here for you. Wait, how did I get here? What happened to Josh? I got to get back to the hospital." Donna cried as she woke up from a nightmare.

"Shhh. You're okay." Zoey soothed as she comforted Donna.

"I remember now. Where is Sam?" Donna asked softly.

"He went back to the hospital. Mom told me to come here, in case you woke up scared. Charlie is right next door if we need him too." Zoey stated softly.

"No, I'll be fine. I just wish I could be there for him." Donna replied quietly.

"He's out of surgery." Zoey stated gently.

"Is he going to be okay?" Donna asked hopefully.

"They don't know." Zoey replied gently.

"I knew it was bad before I left but I thought he was okay. They must have beaten him some more." Donna sobbed.

"It's okay, this wasn't your fault. Donna, you have to stop blaming yourself." Zoey soothed.

"He told me that he loves me, I mean can you believe that he's getting the crap beat out of him and he tells me that he loves me." Donna said, pausing a moment to smile through her tears.

"He finally wised up huh?" Zoey teased.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked slowly.

"I think he's been in love with you for a long time. The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, it's almost too obvious. He told me once that he never would've recovered from his PTSD if it hadn't of been for you. He was so lost that he had thought about ending his life. But he knew that he would only hurt you, so he punched a window instead." Zoey commented softly.

"Oh man." Donna sobbed harder.

"I didn't mean..." Zoey began.

"It's just that I always thought that if I told him how I felt that he would reject me. I didn't know that he really thought that way about me." Donna replied.

"I know, I know. He told you that he loved you because he was finally ready for you to hear it." Zoey said as she ran her fingers through Donna's hair.

"I love him too." Donna finally managed to say.

"Yeah, I've known that to." Zoey replied softly.

"I just wish that I could've told him." Donna sobbed.

"I think he knows." Zoey stated gently.

"I still wish that I could've told him myself." Donna said wistfully.

"You still have time to tell him. He's still fighting." Zoey comforted though she wasn't absolutely sure that was true.

"Do you think they'll let me go see him?" Donna asked as she wiped some tears away.

"I don't know. Mom's pretty worried about you." Zoey replied.

"I'm better now." Donna lied.

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea." Zoey began.

"Please. I promise not to freak out." Donna begged.

"I can't say that even I could make that promise. If it were Charlie I know I would be freaking out. I mean I freaked out after the shooting and all but that was because it was my father. Charlie's different." Zoey replied.

"You understand my pain then. Zoey, you have to help me, so please get me to the hospital. Please let me tell him." Donna begged.

"Okay, I can get you there but I don't know if we will get past my mom." Zoey warned.

"I'll beg her." Donna pleaded.

"Okay. I better not get grounded for this." Zoey joked.

"You can have your dad pardon you." Donna joked back and Zoey knew that Donna was ready.

"True." Zoey smiled.

(Josh's Hospital Room-ten minutes later)

Leo had replaced Sam in the chair next to Josh's bedside. Sam had reluctantly given up his spot at Josh's side. The two of them shared a look, and to Leo it seemed that Sam understood everyone wanted to at least be able to say good-bye to Josh.

Leo picked up Josh's hand and he held it. He looked around at the machines that were helping to assure that Josh was still alive. Josh shouldn't have had to endure this. He shouldn't be here.

"Josh, I know that you can probably hear me. I bet that you're pretty scared. I don't blame you man, I'm scared too. I'm sorry that we didn't find you sooner, and that's my fault. I wouldn't let them because I didn't think it was best that we gave in to the terrorists. But I was wrong, Josh I was so wrong." Leo's voice cracked.

Leo thought about the press conference and about the lies that he had deliberately told. A picture in a newspaper showed the look on his face when he got caught up in that lie. It was a look that would be forever etched in his memory. And something he had said after the press conference still haunted him.

"I told President Bartlet that I would rather have a pissed off Josh than a dead one. Can you believe me? I can't believe I could justify myself like that. I know you probably don't know this, but I lied about you in a press conference. I said that you were just feeling under the weather. I lied and the press caught me up in that lie almost immediately. And at that instant I didn't care about anything except getting something to drink. I got so totally drunk last night that it wasn't funny. I became mean and cruel. I said a lot of horrible things, because I thought that I had just gotten you killed. And it looks like I might have." Leo stated softly, his eyes threatening to fill with tears.

(Somewhere else in the city-same time)

"Okay so they are finally saying that we escaped, and that damn Jew is out of surgery." Abdul said bitterly.

"I thought you went to form a plan." Armand asked innocently.

"I tried but I'm not sure what to do anymore. I just wish that Rashad had been able to finish him off. But no now he's taunting us even more. I mean they even named the freaking peace talks after him. The whole city wants to kill us." Abdul replied.

"Isn't that what we wanted?" Rashad asked.

"We wanted to kill the whole city, not the other way around. Most of our other members are afraid to come out of the woodwork because they know that they might be followed and then they would be leading the authorities straight to us." Abdul snapped.

"So are we just going to give up?" Armand asked.

"No, we just have to get craftier. I already sent another message to the Americans." Abdul laughed evilly.

"What did you say?" Rashad asked.

"That if they didn't stop the peace talks that someone else would die." Abdul replied.

"And just who are we going to kill now?" Armand asked.

"I'm still working on that one. But just let them think that we are ready to attack them again, and I'm sure they will follow our every command." Abdul smiled.

 


	14. Bargaining Chips 14

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Part 14

Waiting Room-A little while later

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you need anything?" Sam asked Abbey.

"No. I'm fine." Abbey assured him.

Sam left the room and he brushed past Zoey. He stopped because he knew that Zoey wasn't supposed to be at the hospital. Zoey just smiled at him, and she raised her finger to her lips. Sam just nodded and continued on his way. 

"Hi Mom." Zoey announced as she entered the room

"Zoey what are you doing back here? Is Donna okay?" Abbey asked once she saw her daughter.

"Yeah Donna's fine. Um Mom there is a huge favor I need to ask you." Zoey stuttered.

"What?" Abbey asked raising her eyebrows

"Donna needs to see Josh." Zoey stated softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't let her see him like she is. She'll fall apart again." Abbey replied sadly.

"Mom, you have to let her. She at least needs the chance to say good-bye. Besides, she's better, I swear." Zoey assured her.

"Zoey..." Abbey said in a warning tone.

"If that were Dad in there would you let anyone stop you from seeing him?" Zoey asked.

"That's a little different." Abbey replied.

"How is it different Mom? Donna and Josh love each other. Josh finally told her and she needs to show him that she loves him to. She needs to go in there and see him the same reason you would need to go in there to see Dad, the same reason I would need to go in there and see Charlie." Zoey theorized.

"I suppose you are right." Abbey conceded

"So you'll let her go see him?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Something tells me that she's already here isn't she?" Abbey asked.

"Well, yeah." Zoey admitted.

"So why are we even having this conversation?" Abbey asked.

"To give Donna some time alone with him, before you found out and dragged her out of his room." Zoey replied sheepishly.

"You know..." Abbey began.

"Oh man, I gotta go." Zoey said as she ran out of the room.

"The things that kids do these things." Abbey muttered as she watched her daughter leave the room.

Josh's Hospital Room-Same time

Leo had left the room and he had skeptically allowed Donna to take his place. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to or not, but the look on Donna's face had just melted his heart. She looked absolutely heartbroken. He gave her a small hug before she went in Josh's room.

Donna went and sat in the chair that Leo had just vacated. She saw the ugly bruises on Josh and she shivered as she remembered how he got them. She held his hand in hers. There was so much that she needed to tell him. 

"You know I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you too. I know I might just seem like I'm copying you but I honestly do love you. I just never got the chance to say it first." Donna said softly.

She closed her eyes a moment and she thought back to the day before. She again heard Josh tell her that he loved her, just before he passed out. A small smile crossed her lips. She opened her eyes again and she looked up at Josh.

"I was talking to Zoey earlier and she knew that you loved me. She knew that I loved you too. Why do you suppose she knew what we didn't? I think that everyone else knows too. How could we really be that dense?" Donna asked.

Donna thought back to Christmas Eve, when she had taken him to the hospital to get his hand checked out. He had been unusually quiet most of the car ride to the hospital. And when he did speak it was to say that he didn't need to go to the hospital.

But yet the whole time the doctor was looking at his hand, his other hand was firmly gripped in hers. And as they walked back to the car he muttered something about hating hospitals. She had come back with that he was just mad because the nurses didn't laugh at his jokes. Josh had given her a tiny smile then.

Donna remembered how that smile had just warmed her heart. It was the first smile she had seen him give in weeks. She had driven him home and had stayed with him all night. He then had complimented her by saying that he would rather have as his nurse than anyone else.

"Josh, you had probably get better soon, because I doubt that your jokes will go over any better here than they did with the nurses back home. Besides, you hate hospitals remember? And you're too sick for me to be your nurse. Come on to do remember?" Donna asked as she looked back at him.

Josh's eyes fluttered for a moment. Donna realized that he was starting to wake up. She was dismayed when they didn't open. So she rubbed his hand a little. But then it dawned on her that his eyes were swollen so maybe they couldn't open so he could be awake after all.

"I'm here Josh. It's me Donna." She assured him.

She felt a tiny amount of pressure on her hand. That comforted Donna. Josh was trying to reach out to her. She squeezed his hand back.

"I love you, and I knew you wouldn't leave me." Donna whispered.

Donna looked lovingly at him. She knew he couldn't speak because there was a tube down his throat. But she watched as he mouthed I love you. 

"I know, Josh. I know." She soothed as she felt his hand relax in hers.

But she was dismayed once she realized that he had fallen back to sleep. She touched her hand to his hair and she smoothed back one of his unruly curls. She figured that it was a good sign that he had woken up when she was in the room. Josh must want to get better, she thought.

(Waiting Room-a few minutes later)

"Leo, we need to talk." Jed said as he saw his friend about to enter the Waiting Room.

"What happened now?" Leo asked realizing his friend's tone meant trouble.

"I just received word that there has been another threat." Jed replied with mild anger.

"Who are they threatening now?" Leo asked.

"Us, again. They said if we don't end the peace talks that someone else will die." Jed replied.

"Did they say who that someone else would be?" Leo asked.

"I just got off the phone with Director Harris...he's says that I have been threatened." Jed replied.

"Those bastards can't be serious." Leo mumbled.

"Yeah I mean I just get back from the Embassy after I had convinced Henry that I would be all right. And now they have threatened me personally, so now we all have to leave for Egypt." Jed replied.

"Seriously? What about Josh can he be moved?" Leo asked.

"Technically no, but Abbey will be with him and there is a better hospital to take him to in Egypt." Jed explained.

"I think everyone went down to the Cafeteria." Leo replied slowly.

"Yeah, I caught up with my daughter and she went down there to bring them up." Jed replied.

"Donna's in with Josh now." Leo replied.

"That's what I gathered from Zoey." Jed replied with a knowing nod.

Cafeteria-Same time

"Man this coffee really sucks." Sam complained.

"Hey when is the last time we all had a real meal?" C.J. asked.

"I don't remember." Toby admitted.

"Zoey and I grabbed a snack at the hotel." Charlie replied.

"I think I've had like twenty cups of coffee. I'm really not hungry." Sam admitted.

"Charlie how come you're here anyway? Not that I mind your company." C.J. asked.

"Zoey's trying to convince her mom to let Donna visit Josh." Charlie replied.

"Ahh." Sam replied adding more sugar to his coffee.

"Sam, if you don't stop stirring that you will be wearing that coffee." Toby warned.

"Hi guys." Zoey said as she appeared.

"Hey." Sam said as he stopped stirring.

"Um...Dad needs you all upstairs." Zoey said hesitantly.

"Something wrong with Josh?" Sam asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Not that I know of. He just said it was urgent and you all needed to get upstairs immediately." Zoey replied.

"This can't be good." C.J. mumbled.

"Well, if he sent Zoey it must not be too bad." Charlie teased.

"Just remember who your girlfriend is buddy." Zoey replied as they all went to go back upstairs.


	15. Bargaining Chips 15

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.<br>

Feedback: It does wonders for my writing I swear...

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Part 15

Waiting Room-A few minutes later<br>

"I guess you all are wondering why you have been rounded up here." Jed began slowly. 

"Josh is okay right?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, he's holding his own, I just saw him." Donna replied. 

"We need to go to Egypt immediately." Leo stated. 

"We need to do what?" C.J. shrieked. 

"It isn't safe here. They have made more legitimate threats." Jed continued. 

"And what them nearly succeeded in killing Josh was what, a non-legitimate threat?" Sam asked in a loud voice. 

"That's not what I meant." Jed protested. 

"What about Josh?" Toby asked. 

"He's coming with us." Abbey stated, and most everyone's jaw dropped. 

"But he needs to be in a hospital..." Sam protested. 

"Is it safe to move him?" Donna asked quietly. 

"It's not really recommended, especially since he's really not that stable." Jed replied. 

"How can you even agree to this?" C.J. asked looking directly at Abbey. 

"We have no other choice." Abbey replied. 

"What do you mean we don't have any other choice? Is it in Josh's best interest to be moved?" Sam asked. 

"It is a better hospital that he is being moved too..." Abbey hedged. 

"What happened that has made this so urgent?" Toby asked, cutting her off. 

"There was another attack." Leo began. 

"What happened?" C.J. asked. 

"One of the presidential limo's was blown up, and the hospital has been getting threats against it." Jed replied. 

"Was anyone else hurt?" Zoey asked softly, causing everyone to become perfectly still. 

They had kind of forgotten that she was standing there wrapped up in Charlie's reassuring arms. She had pulled away from Charlie and had looked her father directly in the eye. Her question was innocent enough, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to spare her from the evils of the world, but he couldn't and everyone else knew it too. 

"Thankfully no one was in the limo's when it blew up. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone it was done as a message, it was to show that they could get to us." Jed replied angrily, then he gave Zoey a quick hug. 

"Wasn't kidnapping us a message? I mean didn't they kidnap Josh to tell you to stop the peace?" Donna asked in a quiet voice. 

"Yes." Jed replied slowly. 

"But even after we pulled out of the peace process it continued on in the name of Josh, and so now they are mad and they want you to stop that to. You wouldn't do it for Josh and you still aren't doing it now. Why?" Donna asked in a trembling voice. 

Jed glanced over at Leo. Donna was making a very valid point. She came as close as anyone could get to yelling at the president, but she didn't even raise her voice. She used her words and not how they were said. 

"Because this region needs peace." Jed replied lamely. 

"I knew that you were going to say that, it was similar to what Josh had told me earlier. I'm just saying that we shouldn't runaway unless we have to." Donna replied. 

"We have to guys, we have to get out, or we could all be killed." Jed replied his voice softening as he gazed into Donna's pain filled eyes. "We have to leave now." 

Everyone was still skeptical but from the look on the President's face they knew that he wasn't messing around. So they wordlessly followed him out of the room, and up to the roof. Josh was being loaded on to one of the helicopters as they arrived. Abbey went to go with him and Jed nudged Donna to go along as well. 

Somewhere in the city

"Ha, I wonder how they liked the car bomb? Too bad that the hospital is going to blow up any minute now." Abdul laughed. 

"I thought we weren't going to blow up the hospital." Armand stated. 

"Well, I changed my mind. The latest reports are that real progress are being made at the peace talks. Peace is bound to happen." Abdul yelled. 

"Abdul..." Rashad began. 

"Don't even say it or need I remind the two of you what happened with Amir?" Abdul warned. 

"Abdul, we made our point but we lost." Armand stated. 

 

"We haven't lost anything yet! We can still show the Americans who is boss!!" Abdul screamed. 

"Abdul, we aren't mad at the Americans. I mean we are, but they aren't our real targets." Rashad protested. 

"To hell we aren't! They started this peace process, they got the ball rolling and for that they must pay." Abdul screamed. 

"Chill out there Abdul. We nearly killed an important member of their staff, I think they got that message loud and clear, and I think they got the car bombing message loud and clear. But if we blow up the hospital, we also blow up some of our people too. Do you really want when you go and face Allah?" Armand asked. <

"Yes." Abdul replied extremely angry. 

Air force One-en-route to Egypt

"How's he holding up?" Zoey asked as she entered the conference room at had become Josh's makeshift hospital room. 

"He's doing okay considering everything. His vitals aren't as strong as I would like, but he's hanging in there." Abbey replied as she motioned for Zoey to sit down next to her. 

Once they had gotten Josh settled on the plane Abbey didn't really want to many people around him. They had all understood, even Donna. He was already unstable enough and he didn't really need anyone else's influence, but the look on Zoey's face told her that she needed to be here. 

"Sweetheart, do you understand what's happened?" Abbey asked softly. 

"Yeah, they tried to kill Josh to stop the peace talks and when that didn't work they tried to kill Daddy." Zoey replied slowly, picking up Josh's hand. 

"Sweetie, I wish that I could find some way to reassure you that it won't ever happen again." Abbey said softly. 

"I know Mom, I know." Zoey replied looking sadly at Josh. 

"Zoey, he's still holding on." Abbey tried again. 

"Mom, why did this have to happen to him again? He's like a brother to me. He even introduced me to the man that I love. Never once as he treated me like I was his boss's daughter." Zoey moaned. 

"I know sweetie." Abbey said as her heart broke with every tear that Zoey had begun to shed. 

"This shouldn't have happened to him. He just can't die." Zoey cried softly. Josh was awakened by Zoey's crying, and he tried in vain to open his eyes. He began to panic slightly, then he recalled he couldn't open them he gave her hand a squeeze. It was very weak but Zoey got the point. She squeezed his hand back. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Zoey soothed, trying to keep him calm. 

"Josh we are on the way to Egypt." Abbey said once she figured out that he was awake. 

Josh squeezed Zoey's hand back to let them know that he had heard them. He had tried to open his mouth to speak but he remembered that he couldn't do that either. Josh felt so weak and tired. He still hurt all over even though he knew he was being pumped full of drugs. He wasn't sure he had it in him to keep fighting. <

Zoey's hand felt warm in his. Not that he minded her being there, but he wondered where Donna was. After he had been shot he practically had to kick her out of his hospital room and later his apartment. He hoped that she had come out of the situation okay. 

"Mom didn't really want anyone to disturb you." Zoey whispered in a calming voice. 

Josh relaxed a little, though he hadn't been aware that he had tensed up. His mind was a little fuzzy but he could've sworn that Abbey had said that they were on the way to Egypt. That seemed a little odd to him because he had remembered Donna saying something about being in a hospital and it sure felt like he was on an airplane. 

"Josh, just rest now, we will explain more later." Abbey soothed. 

Josh felt Zoey start to tenderly play with his hair. It sure seemed liked he was safe. He was a little worried about what this was doing to Zoey though. He recognized that twinge of pain he heard in her voice. She had been devastated after he had been shot because she thought that it was her fault. He decided that he'd tell her she had nothing to do with this once he was stronger. So for her sake and for Donna's sake he decided that it was worth trying to keep up the fight. 

Elsewhere on the plane

"Are you sure? Damn. Thank you for telling me. Okay, tell me more as soon as you know." Jed said then he angrily slammed down the phone. 

"What happened?" Leo asked. 

"The hospital was bombed shortly after we left." Jed replied, his voice low and hollow. 

"They blew up the hospital? Are they nuts?" C.J. exclaimed. 

"They were trying to get to us." Toby explained. 

"So how many more people died because we came to this peace summit?" Sam asked, his voice dangerously sounding like he was snapping at the president. "They were in the process of evacuating the hospital when it happened, so not as many people as there could have been." Jed replied not letting Sam's tone of voice bother him. 

"Why are they doing this?" Donna asked quietly. 

"I wish I knew, I wish I knew." Jed replied softly. 


	16. Bargaining Chips 16

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.<br>

Feedback: It does wonders for my writing I swear...

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Part 16

US Embassy, Cairo, Egypt, (a few hours later)

"Mr. President what do you intend to do now? I mean you are safe now in Egypt and I don't know what else you should do, short of coming back to the United States." Director Harris's voice stated through the speaker phone.

" Henry, I don't know what to do. At the very least I have to make some kind of a statement. A hospital blew up and it looks like we just ran away." Jed protested into the phone.

"Well, basically you did, sir." Henry replied.

"Henry!" Jed barked.

"I'm sorry, sir. This isn't really my area of expertise." Henry apologized.

"I know." Jed replied.

There was a long silence on the phone. Jed desperately needed to respond to the message that was sent by the terrorists from when the hospital was bombed. He needed to tell them that kind of behavior wasn't acceptable, but then again he needed to do it without endangering any more of his staff members lives. Josh was hanging on by a thread and he wasn't sure what would happen to his staff if Josh died.

"How's Josh doing?" Henry asked quietly.

"He's still alive, but barely." Jed replied softly.

"Why do think that he has hung on this long despite everything that has happened to him?" Henry asked slowly.

"Because he's too stubborn to die." Jed laughed softly. "But then again the people in that region are too stubborn to give up their fight as well."

"The people in that region have been fighting each other for many years. But I don't think a majority of them want to keep fighting. You have to give them a reason to stop fighting." Henry theorized.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jed asked.

"It was just a statement. You are the President, it's your job to come up with these things. How did your staff react to the news that you wanted to help in the peace process?" Henry asked.

"You know it's funny that you should ask that, because Josh was the only one who believed in my peace plan. Everyone else threw a fit but he was the only one who believed." Jed replied.

"Then make a statement. Make a statement from deep within your heart. Speak for Josh and speak for all of the other voices that can't be heard. Make a statement that means something." Henry urged.

"You know that you aren't going to get any credit for this right?" Jed joked.

"I don't need any credit for a pep talk Mr. President. I just need to keep you safe the best way I know how, sir." Henry replied.

Josh's Hospital Room (same time)

"Josh, I know that you still have some fight left in you. You could've let those racists kill you last August, but you fought to stay alive and you rose above them. Don't let these bastards win either." Toby said as he watched Josh's slumbering form.

Ever since they landed in Cairo, Josh wasn't doing very well. His breathing had become more labored and his heart rate had slowly started to drop. He hadn't woken back up since he was moved from the plane. Everyone was taking their turns saying good-bye because it appeared that Josh couldn't handle much more.

Toby felt so out of place in the hospital room. He wasn't very good at saying soothing words. And he especially wasn't good at telling people how he really felt about them. He had become hardened years ago, and he wasn't sure how to change, or even if he should start now.

"You know I'm supposed to be in here saying good-bye to you. But I don't know how to do that. After all, we have a history together. I was the one who found you on the steps. I wouldn't let you die that night. I wouldn't let you die then and I don't want to let you die now." Toby stated.

He looked at Josh and there still wasn't any response. Toby didn't really expect there to be. Every doctor was saying that Josh was dying. Every doctor was surprised that he wasn't already dead. But as Toby watched Josh struggle to hang on he knew that they didn't know Josh Lyman very well.

"You know that most of the time you annoy the hell out of me. For being such a bright guy, you sure can act like such a idiot. Let's take what you said to Mary Marsh or your attempt at a press conference for examples of your idiocy. But you held your head up high after both of those incidents even when you knew that you should've been fired for the one, and you should've been killed by C.J. for the other." Toby smiled at his lame attempt of a joke.

He took Josh's hand and he soothed rubbed his thumb in circles over the top of it. He recalled how Josh had kept his promise and had gone to that meeting with Mary Marsh. Toby also recalled how level-headed Josh was in that meeting, even though there were several opportunities to make things worse for himself. Josh had kept his promise that day, and in turn he got to keep his job.

"You know Josh I may not always show it, but I do like you. I like the fire in your eyes, and the passion in your voice when you are standing up for what you believe in. But the thing I like you most is that you have always strived to keep your promises. Not many politicians can say that, but you always have. You made me a promise while you were recovering from your gunshot wound that you wouldn't die until I said you could. Well, I say that your time is not up. You have to keep fighting." Toby urged.

Josh stirred on the bed a little. Toby watched as Josh's eyelids tried to open. He gently placed his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh relaxed a little, but Toby could tell that he was still awake.

"You have to keep fighting because otherwise the terrorists will think they got away with killing another Jew. We can't let that happen can we? We can't let those bastards when can we?" Toby asked softly.

"No we can't let those bastards win." Was the very, very, weak and hoarse reply.

"That's the Josh we all know and love." Toby replied.

Waiting Room (same time)

"Okay guys here is the deal. Toby and Sam I need you to write the best damn heartfelt speech that the two of you have ever written." Jed said after he came back into the room.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About stopping the terrorists. These people have been fighting for ages, and I need you to appeal to those who are sick of the fighting. I need you to appeal to those who could challenge the terrorists." Jed replied.

"You want us to do what?" Toby exclaimed.

"I need you..." Jed began but was interrupted by Leo.

"We have to stop the terrorism now. A hospital was blown up and I'm sure that people on both sides are sickened by that. Appeal to them and their since of duty to their fallen countrymen. Both Israelis and Palestinian's alike were killed in that bombing." Leo added.

"Be the voice of Josh who is still fighting despite the odds against him. Someone who's only crime was being involved in the peace process." C.J. stated.

"Be the voice of all of the others who have died in this senseless bloodshed." Zoey added.

"Hate and violence doesn't solve anything, make them understand that." Charlie stated quietly.

"Let them know that a house divided can not stand." Abbey interjected.

"First you want us to be the voice of people in a region where fighting has gone for on for centuries and now you want us to quote Abraham Lincoln?" Toby asked with mild annoyance.

"All of the good stuff was gone." Abbey replied sheepishly.

"Who's going to read the speech?" Sam asked.

"While I am of course." Jed replied.

"Okay, assuming we write the greatest speech of our lives, what's to say that it's going to work? I mean you are here safe in Egypt and they are fighting over in Israel." Toby pointed out.

"Then I guess I am just going to have to go back there and stand beside the two leaders and have the two of them help me read the speech." Jed stated.

"But you can't go back there, Mr. President." C.J. protested.

"Toby's right I won't be able to do any good for them here. I need to go back, and I need to go back alone. Well, not totally alone of course, but I need you guys to stay here with Josh." Jed urged.

"Sam, I guess we had better get to work then." Toby grumbled.

"This is going to work. We have to do this for Josh. It's the least we can do for him." Sam replied.

"Where's Donna?" Jed asked after Sam and Toby went elsewhere to write their great speech.

"She's in with Josh now." Abbey said quietly.

"I think I need to tell him about this." Jed replied.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Leo asked.

"Josh has to know that he is going to help make a difference. And I think it's high time I thanked him for being the only one to believe in me." Jed replied.


	17. Bargaining Chips 17

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.  
Feedback: It does wonders for my writing I swear... 

Bargaining Chips 

By Mer 

Part 17 

Josh's Hospital Room (a few minutes later) 

"Donna, may I talk with him for a moment?" Jed asked as he entered the room. 

"Of course, sir. Josh, I'll be back later the President wants to talk to you." Donna said softly. 

"I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." Jed said as he watched Donna lay a tender kiss on Josh's forehead. 

"He's awake now, so I'm sure he'll appreciate your company." Donna said and then left the room. 

"She really cares about you Josh." Jed commented as he sat down in the chair Donna had vacated. 

"Yes." Josh croaked back hoarsely. 

"You know many other people would've given up by now if they were in your same position, but I think I can see why you haven't given up yet." Jed commented slowly. 

"Why?" Josh tried to ask, but his voice was too faded out to hear. 

"Because you're in love." Jed replied after reading Josh's lips. 

"Yes." Josh stated and this time no sound at all came out. 

"Does she know that?" Jed inquired softly. 

"I hope so." Josh mouthed. 

"Josh, I wanted to tell you that I am going back to Jerusalem. Sam and Toby are writing the speech of their lives right now. The terrorists blew up the other hospital that you were at which is why we had to move you here. But I am not about to let them win. I came here to help with the peace process and I intend to do just that." Jed stated.  
"I'm glad we came." Josh mouthed. 

"You're glad we came?" Jed asked, incredulously. 

"Yes." Came Josh's mouthed reply. 

"But you were almost killed by them. You were safer in D.C." Jed replied. 

"I almost died there too." Josh mouthed slowly. 

"I just meant that you have every right to be upset, even more than the rest of us do. But you are glad you came?" Jed asked. 

"I serve at the pleasure of the President." Josh said, his voice suddenly a low whisper. 

"That's true, and believe me your time is not up yet. Thank you Josh for believing in me and in this. Please try and rest up now. We need you Josh." Jed replied nearly in tears. 

Waiting Room (A few hours later) 

"Okay we think we have finished the speech." Sam said as they came back into the room. 

"Let me read it." Leo asked, and Toby handed him a copy. 

"I guess I should go now then." Jed replied. 

"Do you really have to go alone?" C.J. asked quietly. 

"I just thought that none of the rest of you would want to go." Jed replied slowly. 

"Before we went to write the speech you told us to use the voice of Josh. He was the only one who believed in this at first. He would want to be standing there with you." Sam stated quietly. 

"You all want to go back then I take it?" Jed asked as he looked at the faces of his senior staff. 

"Yes." They all replied in unison. 

"We will stay here with Josh. Go on." Abbey said as she gestured to herself and Charlie and Zoey. 

"Make us proud Daddy." Zoey said as she gave her father a kiss. 

Jerusalem, Israel -Somewhere else in the city (same time) 

"Rashad have you heard that the stupid Americans aren't done yet. The President is going to come back and address the nation." Abdul laughed. 

"Yeah, people are gathering already. It was a mess trying to get back here." Rashad answered. 

"I say that we kill him and that way they will no that we mean business." Abdul replied. 

"We can't kill the President." Amir protested. 

"Why not?" Abdul challenged. 

"Because we will be signing our own death warrants." Amir replied. 

"I think we did that after we blew up the hospital." Rashad suggested. 

"If we are going to die, we might as well go out with a bang." Abdul stated laughing softly as his own stupid joke. 

The main square in Jerusalem- Several hours later 

A large crowd had gathered to hear the speech that the President of the United States was going to give. People of both groups were there, crowding in the square. They anxiously awaited any news on the peace process. A process they had all secretly started to believe in. 

Jed arrived and went up to the stage. He was surrounded by the members of his senior staff and by the leaders of both groups. The sea of people in front of him was a nerving sight, but also a welcomed one. The more people who listened to his message the better.  
So after taking a deep breath he began. 

"I stand here in front of you all today, not as the President of the United States, but as someone with a purpose, the purpose of finding peace. I have seen first hand how the violence has been tearing apart your region, and I have seen first hand how the lives of many can be destroyed by the actions of a small few. 

"A member of my staff is fighting for his life and the reasons that he was nearly killed were because he believed in the peace process and was going to help with it. And because of the simple fact that he was Jewish. But he hasn't given up his fight yet. By some miracle he's still holding on. I know that the peace summit was named for him, but that doesn't mean anything if no process is made here. 

"When I told him that I was going to come here and give you this speech he told me to tell you that he was glad he came. He was lying there in his hospital bed barely able to breath and in enormous pain from all of his injuries but he said that he was glad he came. Part of me thinks he was glad that he could help jumpstart the peace process. But the other part of me knows that he truly believes this region is in need of peace. 

"I know that none of you were alive when this feud originally started and that unless we do something now, more innocent lives are going to be lost. Take yesterday for an example. A hospital was blown up with Israelis and Palestinian's alike inside. The terrorists weren't concerned about killing their own kind. They wanted to kill to make a point that they were in control. But let's show them that they aren't in control. 

"I know that you are fighting over religious and ethnic differences that go back a long, long time. But in America people of all different colors, religions, and ethnic groups live side by side, and while it might not always be perfect harmony, they still for the most part try and live in peace. It shouldn't matter who your neighbor is, or what religion they practice. But to kill them or to be killed for those beliefs isn't doing any good. The problems don't get any better that way they only get worse. 

"I know that asking you to put aside years of hatred and violence isn't going to be easy. But I also know that many of you are fed up with what has been going on around you and have been powerless to stop it. I am trying to urge you to unite for the common goal of peace. 

"The senseless killing needs to end with the hospital bombing before the whole city of Jerusalem is destroyed, and once that is destroyed what's to stop them from destroying the rest of the country? And if they succeed in doing that, there will be nothing left to fight for. Everything that you the people in this country have worked for will be destroyed. 

"One voice isn't loud enough, neither is two or three, but the voices of many are the voices that get heard. If you are tired of the violence and are ready to accept the challenge of peace rise up now and let your voice be heard. 

"I know that many of you have lost a family member or someone else that you have held dear to you because of the other side. But just think that those people on the other side have lost a family member or a loved one of their own because of your side. 

"This game of revenge can go on forever if you let it, or it can stop right now. I'm not saying that peace is an easy thing, and I'm not saying that you should totally forgive every wrong that the other side has done to you. But just remember that both sides have battle scars and that both sides have the same basic goal. And that goal is to have a little land of their own where they can live in peace. 

"But they don't need a separate country to accomplish this. There is enough space for both sides to coexist, if you let there be. But it is up to all of you, on whether or not there is. If you believe in this than rise up and let your voices be heard. Silence only means that the violence will continue and that more innocent lives are going to be lost." Jed stated. 

Just as he was finishing up his speech the terrorists arrive to crash the party. Some of the members of the crowd saw this and they began to shout, "We want peace, we want peace. We all can live side by side." Pretty soon the rest of the crowd had joined in the chant. 

They aimed their shouts at the terrorists and the terrorists realized that they were overpowered so they dropped their guns and were promptly arrested by the proper authorities. 

"We did it guys." Jed whispered as they watched the crowd begin to hug one another. 

"Now Josh's ego is going to get even bigger." Toby grumbled. 

"Yeah but I think we owe him at least that much." Sam replied and they all laughed.

 

 


	18. Epilogue

 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and the other people at NBC.<br>

Feedback: It does wonders for my writing I swear...

Bargaining Chips

By Mer

Epilogue

Rashad, Amir, and Abdul all stood trial for their various crimes, but were not allowed to be put to death. They were sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in jail and to hear the sounds of peace around them.

The peace didn't come overnight as President Bartlet said it wouldn't, but the people took up his challenge and began to unite for the common goal of living in peace. And while not all of the problems have been solved, the majority of them have been pushed aside. And day by day, things have slowly been getting better.

Josh slowly began to get better, and after a couple of months he returned to work with little sign of the ordeal that he had gone through. But unlike the last time he wasn't expected to just forget and move on, they all talked about their feelings and they made sure that he didn't have another PTSD episode. 

The End


End file.
